Ku rela dibenci
by AnginTaufanGalaxy
Summary: (Chapter 7, Final) Apakah yang telah terjadi kepada Taufan setelah dia tahu bahawa Yaya telah menipu dia. Cerita ini saya tulis telah diilhamkan dari lagu yang saya dengar dari Aiman Tino, Ku rela dibenci. TauYaya, GemYaya
1. Chapter 1

**Assalamualaikum! Kyaaaa!**

 **Akhirnya aku dapat buat cerita ini! Aku mendapat inspirasi dan aku sangat determine untuk membuat cerita ini setelah aku mendengar lagu dari Aiman Tino, Ku rela dibenci. Ku harap aku dapat membuat cerita ini dengan eloknya seperti yang ku bayangkan.**

 **Don't mind review kay?**

Chapter 1

Ku Tertawa Kau menangis

Engkau tertawa Aku menangis

Hanya dirimu Oh sayangk _u_

Boboiboy Taufan adalah seorang anak tunggal yang tinggal bersama kedua ibubapanya dalam kehidupan yang sederhana. Umur dia adalah 24 tahun. Kerja untuk menyara hidupnya adalah sebagai editor video di stesen penyiaran Pulau Rintis.

Kalian mesti juga ada yang berfikir adakah dia ini sudah kawin atau belum?

Sebenar dia belum berkahwin bahkan dia baru jatuh cinta selama 2 tahun kepada seseorang kawan menengah yang kini mereka masih bersama dan berjiran. Seseorang wanita yang manis, lembut hati dan selalu mudah sedih atau menangis jika sesuatu atau orang yang dikasihi berkelahi disebabkan perkara yang mudah diselesaikan.

Ya, nama wanita itu adalah Yaya Yah.

Di pagi yang cerah dan sejuk, Taufan sedang berjog. Dia memakai baju jaket biru terang berlengan biru muda, hoodie putih dan topi kegemaran dia yang digayakan senget. Untuk kasutnya, dia memakai kasut sneakers berwarna biru yang berjalur hitam.

Setelah beberapa jam dia berjog, dia bersepakat untuk pulang ke rumah kerana nanti petang dia akan berjumpa kawan-kawannya di cafe berdekatan. Semasa dia sedang berjalan dia tersempak dengan girlfriend dia, Yaya.

Yaya sedang berjalan dengan seluar sukannya mungkin dia sedang bersenam. Dia juga memakai baju T merah jambu yang berlengan merah dan kasut berwarna hitam. Dia juga memakai hijab merah jambu.

"Assalamualaikum Yaya." Salam Taufan yang sudah berada didepan kekasihnya.

"Waalaikumsalam, Fan." Balas Yaya.

"Kau sedang bersenam?"

"Ya."

"Ohh, kalau begitu aku tidak akan kacau kau. Lagipun aku nak pulang ke rumah ni. Jumpa lagi ya. Assalamu- Eh?" Terhenti percakapan Taufan yang kini dia sedang dipeluk oleh seseorang budak lelaki berumuran 10 tahun.

"Hai, abang Taufan!" Jerit budak itu.

"Hai, Totoitoy. Saya tidak sedar yang kamu ada di sini."

"Aku berada dibelakang kakak Yaya tadi."

"Ye ke? Aku pergi dulu ya." Katanya lalu mengusap hari adik Yaya.

"Baik!"

Tiba-tiba handphone Taufan berbunyi yang berlagu Di Bawah Langit Yang Sama dari band Masiv.

"Hello, ini Boboiboy Taufan." Perkenalkan nama dia.

*(Hello? Fan. Kau kena pergi ke cafe sekarang ini juga.)* Kata seseorang lelaki dari panggilan sebelah.

"Eh? Hali. Kenapa sekarang ini? Bukan nanti petang ke?" Tanya Taufan.

*(Jangan banyak cakap. Pergi ke cafe sekarang. Change of plans bukan nanti petang tapi pagi ini.)*.

"Baik."

*(Sebelum itu. Boleh kau telefon Yaya dan beritahu ini?)*

"Tidak perlu. Dia berada di depan ku masa ini." Katanya dan pandang Yaya.

*(Baik. Jumpa di sana. Tud..tud..)* Letak Hali.

"Yaya. Change of plans. Pertemuan kita nanti dialih kepada pagi ini. Kita perlu ke cafe sekarang juga." Cakap Taufan sambil menutup handphone dia.

"Eh? Tapi Totoitoy macam mana?" Tanya Yaya lalu tunjuk kepada adiknya.

"Kita boleh hantar dia balik. Lagipun kita akan melintas rumah kau dan aku." Jawap dengan tenangnya.

"Baik. Mari adik. Aku hantar kau balik." Kata kakak itu kepada adiknya.

"Kenapa?" Totoitoy tanya.

"Kakak dan abang Taufan ada hal tiba-tiba."

"Ye ke? Baik."

Mereka terus berlari dan hantar Totoitoy ke rumah. Selepas sampai ke rumah Yaya, dia menyuruh adiknya masuk ke dalam dan menyambung larian mereka ke cafe.

.

.

.

.

'Keling, keling.' Bunyi lonceng setelah pintu cafe ditolak. Ini membuatkan 6 orang dewasa berpaling muka kepada orang yang membuka pintu itu.

Mari saya jelaskan siapa mereka,

Pertama, lelaki yang sedang duduk di sofa milik cafe itu sambil bermain dengan handphonenya.

Lelaki itu tengah memakai jaket hitam berjalur merah menyala yang menutup baju T berwarna merah darah dan seluar, kasut sukan yang sepadan dengan jaketnya itu. Dia juga memkai topi kesukaan dia, seperti Taufan tetapi berwarna hitam yang digayakannya ke depan.

Dia adalah sepupu Taufan yang berumur 25 tahun. Boboiboy Halilintar namanya. Dia disifatkan seorang yang dingin dan cepat marah kepada orang di sekelilingnya dan juga terhadap kawan-kawannya, tetapi sifat dia berlainan sikit jika berada dengan Taufan.

Halilintar menganggap Taufan sebagai adiknya kerana nama dan muka hampir sama. Dia sering bercakap bersama Taufan, menjaga dia dan ada juga dia melembutkan hatinya untuk Taufan, tetapi perasaan dingin dan cepat marah tetap ada jika Taufan mula mengejek atau mengacau dia. Lagipun Halilintar juga adalah anak tunggal.

Kini dia telah berkahwin dan berumah tangga selama 4 tahun dan mempunyai 2 anak kembar lelaki, bernama Boboiboy Api dan Boboiboy Thorn. Tetapi dia tetap mempunyai masa untuk meluangkan masa dia bersama kawan-kawannya.

Kedua, seseorang lelaki gemuk yang kini tidak tahan nafsunya untuk makan makanan yang ada di meja itu.

Gopal Kumar panggilan dia. Dia adalah kawan yang paling tua dan selalu mecari pasal dengan orang. Taufan berjumpa dengan dia semasa Taufan berada di universiti.

Semua orang mengenali dia sebagai orang yang kuat makan sehingga mempunyai hutang yang berlebihan kerana meminjam wang untuk membeli makanan. Dia juga suka meminta kawannya membelanjai dia.

Anda tahu siapa mangsa itu? Ya, orang itu adalah watak utama dalam cerita ini.

Tetapi setelah Gopal memperolehi pekerjaan, dengan pelahannya dia membayar hutangnya dan tidak lagi meminjam wang. Tetapi sifat ingin dibelanjakan tetap ada.

Dia memakai baju sweatshirt yang berjalur warna merah dan hijau, berseluar jean, kasut berwarna putih dan headband merah di kepalanya.

Ketiga, iaitu lelaki yang sedang mendukung sesorang bayi lelaki.

Dia memakai baju T tanpa lengan yang berwarna biru muda dengan berseluar hitam dan kasut biru laut yang sepadan. Dia juga memakai topi kesayangannya berwarna biru laut yang digayakan kedepan tetapi ditutupi oleh hoodie nya berwarna biru dan putih.

Dia adalah kawan Taufan sejak rendah dan dia adalah kawan yang paling muda. Nama pemuda itu adalah Boboiboy Air atau Boboiboy Ais sebagai gelarannya. Dia seorang yang pendiam dan selalu tenang. Dia jarang berlepak dan bermain bersama kawan-kawannya, tetapi itu dahulu. Disebabkan dia dibuli kerana sifatnya yang pemalas dan membuatkan dirinya menjadi gemuk, Air sendiri berubah dirinya menjadi orang yang rajin.

Tapi apa kaitan dengan seorang bayi lelaki yang dia dukungnya? Sebenarnya bayi itu bukan dia punya tetapi kepunyaan 2 pasangan suami isteri, iaitu Fang dan Ying.

Lelaki yang berambut dan berkaca mata berwarna ungu, adalah Fang. Dia memakai baju hitam berlengan, jaket hitam ungu yang di ikat kepada pinggangnya dan berkasut sukan.

Dia adalah rival Boboiboy Halilintar sejak dari sekolah rendah lagi dan dia ingin menewaskan Hali dalam perlawanan karate kerana Hali sentiasa menang jika dia bertarung dengan Fang. Dia ingin menjadi orang yang popular dan ingin Hali mengaku bahawa dia jauh lebih hebat daripada Fang.

Ketika itu dia membawa sepapan dulang yang mempunyai lapan cawan Americano di atasnya.

Seseorang perempuan, iaitu isteri kepada Fang, Ying. Dia adalah rival kepada kekasih Taufan sejak sekolah rendah juga. Yaya dan Ying adalah kawan rapat dan selalu menjadi musuh jika bermulanya ujian atau peperiksaan di sekolah. Ying diketahui dari sifatnya yang pemalu tetapi percakapkannya yang cepat.

Dia memakai dress biru kuning, berseluar pendek dan berbut putih. Rambut gaya dia adalah dua ikat ekor kuda. Dia juga memakai kaca mata bulat. Ying ketika itu, dia sedang menolong suaminya dengan membawa sepapan dulang berisi makanan dan membawa ke meja.

Ingin tahu bagaimana mereka berdua boleh berkahwin?

Mereka telah jatuh cinta ketika mereka dalam zaman universiti dan bermula bercinta 3 tahun yang lalu dan baru berkahwin tahun lepas.

Bayi yang didukung oleh Air adalah anak mereka yang pertama dan mereka ingin meraikan hari lahir yang pertama di cafe itu bersama teman-temannya.

Baiklah, yang terakhir sekali. Wah! Sugguh panjang saya menceritakan tentang rakan-rakan Taufan.

Boboiboy Gempa adalah kawan yang berumur 23 tahun dan dikenali sebagai orang yang bijak dan selalu berfikir positif. Dia mempunyai sifat kepimpinan yang dibanggakan oleh kawan-kawannya.

Di sekolah dahulu Gempa memang terpilih menjadi ketua perefek untuk beberapa tahun. Hebatkan dia?

Gempa berada duduk bersebelahan Air dan dia sedang bermain dengan anak kedua pasangan itu.

Dia memakai baju coklat dan berjaket coklat keemasan yang sepadan dengan seluar coklat tanah dan berkasut berwarna hitam putih. Dia juga bertopi yang dipakai dengan gaya ke belakang.

"Datang juga kau!" Kata Fang yang baru meletakan tray ke meja mereka.

"Maaf lambat." Kata Taufan yang masih bernafas keras .

"Hai, bayi yang comel. Selamat hari lahir." Ucap Yaya kepada bayi yang didukung oleh Air dan memegang tangan kecil bayi itu.

"Siapa nama anak kamu, Ying?" Tanya Taufan lalu menghampiri bayi itu.

"Namanya Xiao Ling." Jawap soalan Taufan.

"Tahniah Xiao Ling. HBD." Congrates Taufan yang kini dia mengusap kepala Xiao Ling itu.

"Sudah. Sudah. Mari mulakan sambutan BD ini." Kata Fang.

.

.

.

.

Pagi telah melarut malam dan sambutan hari lahir Xiao Ling telah datang selesai. Semua teman telah pulang ke rumah masing-masing kecuali Taufan dan Yaya yang sedang berjalan kaki pulang menuju pulang.

Ketika itu sepi dan tidak ada perbualan antara kedua kekasih itu hanya kedengaran pernafasan mereka sahaja kerana melakukan kerja mereka sendiri.

Yaya sedang memandang ke langit malam yang indah manakala Taufan sedang memandang Yaya dengan senyumannya yang cerah sekali seperti bulan purnama.

Yaya dengan tenangnya dia menarik nafas perlahan-lahan dan mengeluarkannya. Sungguh tenang Yaya ketika itu dan memandang ke muka Taufan yang masih tersenyum. Yaya membalas senyumannya.

"Fan, kenapa kau pandang aku begitu?" Tanya Yaya hairan.

"Eh? Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawap Taufan yang tidak sedar bahawa dari tadi dia merenung dan sweatdrop kerana kelakuannya sendiri.

"(Hehehehe, maaf Yaya. Kau itu sangat cantik ketika kau memandang ke langit. Kau bagaikan bintang yang cantik di langit malam yang indah.)" Bisik hatinya.

Tiba-tiba Taufan terfikir sesuatu,

"Umm... Yaya."

"Ye?"

"Kau free ke tidak esuk malam?"

"Free. Kenapa?"

"Kau mahu nonton movie esuk bersama aku?"

"Movie? Boleh juga. Aku lama dah tidak nonton wayang. Umm... ini date ke?

"Huh? Apa? Hmm... if kau tidak ingin anggap ini date? Tidak mengapa."

"Jadi ini date ke?"

"Hmmm... Ya?"

"Hehehehehe, kau ni lucu. Bukan kau pernah ajak aku berdate dengan kau?"

"Itu dulu! Dan aku tidak berapa mengenal perasaan ini."

"Oke. Aku patut pergi dulu. Rumah kita dah sampai."

"Baiklah. Bye Yaya! Selamat malam. Assalamulaikum!" Jerit Taufan yang kini Yaya telah berjalan jauh dari dia.

"Waalaikumsalam. Selamat malam juga!" Balas salam Taufan dan membuka pintu rumahnya lalu masuk.

Semasa Yaya menutup pintu rumahnya, dia memandang ke jendela berhampiran dengan pintu utama dan melihat Taufan dengan gembiranya sekali dan menari sampai ke rumahnya. Yang peliknya Yaya telah membuat muka yang sedih.

Apakah yang sedang berlaku?

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya iaitu hari Ahad, semua pekerja pasti senang kerana hari itu cuti awam dan pasti semua orang inginkan berehat dan meluangkan masa bersama keluarga atau ingin menggunakan masanya untuk tidur sahaja.

Tetapi Taufan tidak dapat buat seperti pekerja lain. Hari ini, dia perlu pergi ke stesen penyiaran untuk melaksanakan kerja. Sebenarnya dia dapat berehat seperti pekerja-pekerja lain tetapi dia telah ditelefon dan perlu pergi kesana.

"Assalamualaikum, Pengarah Hairul. Kenapa pengarah ingin berjumpa dengan saya?" Tanya Taufan setelah diberi kebenaran untuk memasuki bilik pengarah itu.

"Waalaikumsalam. Oh, Editor Taufan. Editor Syazwan tidak dapat mengedit rancangan ini kerana ada masalah. Jadi saya ingin awak mengambil alih dan mengedit rancangan ini yang akan disiarkan minggu depan. " Menyuruh Pengarah Hairul dan memberi sekeping fail kepada Taufan.

"Baik. Aku akan mulakan hari ini juga."

"Bagus Editor Taufan. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Taufan menerima fail itu dan keluar dari bilik pengarah itu. Dia terus berjalan menuju ke bilik editor dan membuka pintu itu lalu masuk untuk memulakan kerjanya itu. Itulah kerja rutinnya seharian. Dia kadang-kadang akan membuat kerja jika ada panggilan untuknya.

.

.

.

.

Malam telah tiba dan selepas solat Ishak, Taufan dengan riangnya bersedia untuk memulakan temu janjinya dengan kekasihnya.

Kini dia memakai baju T biru yang seiras dengan mata warna biru krystal. Ditutup oleh jaket biru yang berjalur biru menyala dan bawahnya terdiri dengan seluar hitam dan kasut warna biru yang ada jalur putih di atasnya.

Dia berada di luar rumah yang dan menunggu kekasihnya keluar dari rumahnya. Setelah beberapa minit, Yaya telah keluar.

Dirinya terdiri dengan dress labuh berwarna merah darah, bertudung hijab neelofa berwarna merah jambu dan beg tangan putih. Manakala di bawahnya terdiri dengan skirt pic yang besar lagi labuh dan kasut warna merah yang mempunyai ribon putih di atasnya.

"Assalamualaikum, Fan. Maaf jika terlambat." Maaf Yaya kepada Taufan yang nampak sedang terpegung dengan wajah baru girlfriend ini.

"Eh, waalaikumsalam. Tidak apa-apa. Baru juga 30 minit aku tunggu." Kata Taufan membuatkan Yaya sweatdrop kerana Taufan telah menunggu lama dan membuat itu tidak ada hal.

"Kalau begitu. Mari pergi."

"Ayuh."

Mereka pergi ke kereta Taufan yang telah park di depan rumah supaya senang untuk bertolak. Dengan terujanya, dia telah membukakan pintu kereta untuk Yaya seperti gentleman. Ini membuatkan Yaya malu dan mengelak kecil. Lalu Taufan juga masuk ke kereta Hyundai Velester berwarna biru putih itu dan bertolak.

.

.

.

.

"Ini ia 2 ticket tuan pesan. Terima kasih." Kata penjual perempuan itu sambil menunjukkan kedua ticket kepada Taufan.

"Baik. Sama-sama." Kata Taufan dan pergi untuk giliran pembeli lain yang telah berbaris dibelakangnya sejak tadi.

Taufan dan Yaya bercadang untuk membeli ticket dan makanan secara berseorangan iaitu Yaya membeli 2 minuman dan sebakul popcorn dan Taufan seperti yang dikatakan diatas.

Selepas mereka membeli, mereka hendaklah berjumpa di depan lorong yang menuju ke tempat mereka hendak menonton wayang. Setelah bertemu, mereka masuk kedalam lorong dan pergi ke bilik 2. Mereka diberi duduk di ruang sayap sebelah kanan.

Semua mesti menanya wayang apa mereka lihat? Semestinya cerita hantu.

Semasa mereka menonton, Yaya merasa takut dan menutup mukanya jika ada pekara yang mengerikan. Manakala Taufan kelihatan tenang Cuma dia hanya terkejut besar jika ada sesuatu yang muncul tiba-tiba.

Ketika ada bahagian yang mengerikan, Yaya terus menutup muka dan menjerit sesenyap-senyapnya. Taufan melihat Yaya dengan kesian dan menghampiri mukanya kepada muka Yaya lalu berbisik,

"Jika kau tidak mahu melihatnya? Ayuh pergi."

"Tidak. Jangan. Lagipun wayang ini tidak lama akan habis."

"Kalau begitu. Bare with it, okay?"

"Kay." Kata Yaya yang kini melihat Taufan yang sangat hampir dimukanya dengan senyum manisnya.

Muka Yaya tiba-tiba menjadi merah dan cepatnya mengalih mukanya dari lelaki yang bertopi senget itu.

.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya! Selesai juga wayang tadi, bukan?" Kata Taufan setelah mereka selesai menonton wayang itu.

"Uhuh." Balas singkat Yaya yang masih bergeletar ketakutan.

"Sudah ya, Yaya. Usah takut lagi."

"Baik. Aku mahu ke tandas ya." Kata Yaya yang sudah tentang sedikit dan pergi ke tandas yang berhampiran dengan mereka berdiri.

Semasa Taufan melihat Yaya pergi, dia menghampirkan dirinya kepada dinding bercat oran dan meyandarkan tubuh belakangnya di situ. Tiba-tiba dia terdengar sebuah lagu yang dipasang ke specker, iaitu lagu Aiman Tino: Ku rela dibenci.

"K _u ketawa kau menangis_

 _Engkau tertawa aku menangis_

 _Hanya dirimu oh sayangku_

 _Kesudahan tiada henti_

 _Hanya yang tinggal igauan mimpimu_

 _ternanti-nanti "_

Setelah dia mendengar lagu itu, hatinya merasa tidak senang kerana dia merasa seperti hidupnya akan melalui pekara apa yang ditulis oleh penyanyi itu. Dengan tidak sedarnya, air matanya terus mengalir. Tidak tahu kenapa dia menghapuskan air matanya.

"Kenapa ni, Fan?" Muncul Yaya yang mengedari Taufan sedang menangis.

"Eh? Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawap Taufan seolah tidak apa-apa yang terjadi.

"Ayuh kita pergi makan malam. Aku lapar."

"Baik."

Apakah perasaanya itu menjadi kenyataan?

.

.

.

.

Pada sesuatu hari, Taufan sedang bermain dengan seseorang budak lelaki yang berumuran 4 tahun. Nama budak itu adalah Boboiboy Api iaitu anak kepada sepupu Taufan, Halilintar.

Halilintar meminta Taufan untuk membantu dia untuk menjaga anaknya manakala Halilintar dan isterinya membawa adiknya Boboiboy Thorn ke hospital kerana demam panas.

"Abang Taufan! Cepatlah bawa aku ke taman permainan." Kata Api yang menarik baju jaket Taufan agar membawanya secepat mungkin.

"Ish! Janganlah tarik baju ku."

Tiba-tiba dengan tidak senghaja dia ternampak seseorang wanita yang dikenali bersama seseorang yang akan mirip dengannya yang duduk berhampiran dengan jendela besar di dalam sebuah kedai ais krim terletak disebrang jalan.

Dia terkejut bahawa wanita itu adalah Yaya dan lelaki bersamanya itu adalah Boboiboy Gempa(?) Dia melihat mereka sangat mesra bersama dan dengan hairannya wajah Yaya lebih ceria bersama Gempa daripada dia.

Hati Taufan mula merasa sakit. Adakah Yaya suka Gempa? Fikir Taufan. Untuk memastikan adakah ia adalah benar atau tidak, dia mengambil keputusan untuk pergi ke sana dan mengintip mereka. Tetapi sebelum itu dia terpaksa menyakinkan anak buahnya pergi ke sana dengan dia.

"Api, apa kata kita pergi ke kedai itu." Kata Taufan dan menunjuk ke kedai ais krim itu.

"Tapi. Aku mahu main, bang." Enggan Api.

"Jadi adik tidak mahu makan ais kirm?"

"Huh? Ais krim! Mahu bang. Api mahu!"

"Ayuh pergi."

Mereka mula menyeberang jalan sehala itu dan masuk ke dalam kedai itu. Setelah masuk ke dalam mereka memutuskan duduk berhampiran dengan Yaya dan Gempa tanpa diketahui.

"Baik. Api mahu ais krim apa?" Tanya Taufan setelah diberi menu dari pelayan.

"Api mahu banana split. Ais krimnya vanilla!"

"Baik. Saya mahu pesan ais krim sundae dan banana split ais krim vanilla untuk anak kecil ini." Pesan Taufan kepada pelayan itu.

"Baik." Jawap pelayan dan terus pergi.

Semasa mereka menunggu pesanan mereka, Taufan mula mengintip perbualan Yaya dan Gempa dibelakangnya. Dia sungguh kecewa dengan apa dia dengar,

"Hahahaha. Sungguh seronak aku dapat berbual dengan kau, Yaya. I've been waiting for this you know?" Kata Gempa dengan riangnya.

"Hehehehe. Aku juga seronok, Gem-"

"Tetapi aku tidak dapat bersama dengan engkau." Potong cakap Yaya.

"Maksud?"

"Aku cemburu Yaya. Aku cemburu kau cintakan Taufan." Kata Gempa yang tiba-tiba merendahkan suaranya.

"Gempa."

"Tetapi aku tidak dapat buat apa-apa untuk memberhentikan semua ini."

"Gempa-"

"Aku cintakan kau, Yaya!" Jerit Gempa kecewa.

"Gempa, aku cintakan kau." Kata Yaya pelahan.

"Apa?" Terbantut Gempa apa dia dengar.

"You heard me."

"Tapi, kau dengan Taufan. Apa pasal?"

"Aku sebenarnya tidak mencintainya. Aku hanya anggap dia sebagai abang sahaja. Aku tahu dia cintai aku jadi aku sembunyikan perasaan ini kerana aku takut dia akan kecewa. Kalau boleh kau tidak memberitahu kepadanya ya?"

"Rupanya. Yahoo!" Gembira Gempa dan berdiri dia dari kerusinya sampai terlonjak Yaya.

"Aku ingin ajak kau makan malam esuk malam, boleh?"

"Temu janji ke?"

"Yes! Will you accept my offer?"

"Hmm..."

"Kita sama suka, bukan?"

"Betul. Hmm... baik. I accept the offer, Gempaku." Katanya dengan muka merah.

"Kau panggil Gempaku? Gembiranya aku! Mari kita pergi dari kita raikan kecintaan kita!" Tarik tangan Yaya dan pergi keluar kedai.

Taufan terkedu selepas dia mendengar perbualan mereka dan dengan dia tidak sedar, air mata dia mula menitis ke pipinya.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan hari, selepas waktu kerja. Yaya dan kawan-kawannya berada di depan bangunan dimana mereka berkerja. Yaya sedang menunggu Gempa tiba dengan keretanya untuk temu janji mereka yang pertama.

Kawan-kawannya yang ada di situ memuji-muji dia bahawa Yaya dicintai oleh Gempa kerana mereka percaya bahawa Gempa itu kaya, kacak dan baik hati diantara kawan-kawan lelaki Yaya.

20 minit telah berlalu dan Gempa telah datang dengan sebuah kereta BMW 6. Dia keluar dari keretanya dan membukakan pintu untuk kekasihnya.

Semua kawan-kawan Yaya merasa cemburu dan mengucapkan selamat untuk mereka apabila kedua pasangan itu mula bertolak. Yaya yang berada di dalam kereta itu, cuma melambai tangannya kepada kawannya.

Pada malamnya, Yaya dan Gempa duduk di sebuah restoran yang mewah di tingkat dua sedang makan malam bersama-sama.

Tetapi tidak ada orang tahu bahawa ada seseorang lelaki melihat pergaulan mereka dari luar. Lelaki yang memakai topi senget. Ya, Boboiboy Taufan adalah orangnya.

"Mereka sangat mesra bersama. Kenapa kau buat aku begini, Yaya? Kenapa kau sanggup menipu aku yang kau tidak mencintai aku? Apakah ujian ini Ya Allah? Aku tidak sanggup melihat semua ini." Bisik Taufan yang kini dia telah menangis. Setelah beberapa minit dia menangis, dia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah sahaja.

.

.

.

.

Habisnya temu janji kedua pasangan itu dan Yaya sedang jalan kaki pulang ke rumahnya. Anda mesti ada tertanya kenapa Gempa tidak menghantarnya? Sebenarnya Yaya tidak mahu menyusahkan Gempa kerana tempat tinggal Gempa jauh dari dia.

Selepas 30 minit dia berjalan, akhirnya sampai juga ke rumah. Sebelum dia membuka pintu rumahnya, dia ternampak seseorang di depan rumah jirannya itu. Dia menghampiri orang itu dan berjumpa dengan Taufan. Taufan sedang duduk di depan rumah sambil pandang ke langit dengan muka sedih.

"Taufan. Kenapa tidak kau masuk ke rumah?" Tanya Yaya.

"Saja aku ingin melihat langit."

"Ohh. Aku pergi dulu ya." Kata Yaya yang mula pergi ke rumahnya.

"Tunggu dulu." Kata Taufan yang tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Kenapa?" Hairan Yaya yang kini mereka saling memandang.

"Kau sukakan aku ke?" Tanya Taufan pelahan.

"Eh? Mestilah, Fan." Jawap Yaya dengan sikit terkejut soalan yang diberikan.

"Ohh." Senyum Taufan lalu dia masuk ke rumah. Sebenarnya senyumannya itu bukan senyuman yang tulus tetapi senyuman palsu.

"Aaaa... Selamat malam, Fan." Kata Yaya lalu dia pergi juga. Nampaknya dia tidak dapat baca senyuman itu.

~TBC

 **A/N: Maaf fellow readers jika terlalu panjang. Aku perlu buat begini untuk memberi maksud kepada lirik ini,**

 **Ku ketawa kau menangis**

 **Engkau tertawa aku menangis**

 **Hanya dirimu oh sayangku**

 **Don't mind to review kay?**

 **See you on the next chapter,**

 **AnginTaufanGalaxy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey fellow readers! Angin Taufan telah kembali untuk memberikan chapter 2. Maaf jika cerita ini membosankan. Betul, aku hanya membuat berdasarkan lirik. Tetapi aku yakin chapter seterusnya mungkin menarik.**

 **So enjoy or try to enjoy reading kay? And don't mind review. ^^"**

 **Note: Bahasa Melayu Malaysia with Bahasa Melayu Brunei. ^^ (Maybe)**

 **Review,**

 **Guest,**

 **~Sorry if baku sangat.**

 **P/S: Maaf kepada reviews yang lain kerana tidak membalas. Aku maybe akan balas di sini. Anyway, terima kasih kerana menyukai ff ini. Saranghae!**

Chapter 2

Kesudahan tiada henti

Hanya yang tinggal igauan mimpimu

ternanti-nanti

2 bulan telah berlalu, selepas hari Taufan mendengar bahawa Yaya tidak mencintainya. Hati Taufan mula berkecai dan hampir setiap hari dia menangis. Dia amat kecewa malah ada suatu hari dia hampir akan bunuh diri tetapi akalnya tahu pekara ini adalah sangat berdosa.

Readers boleh katakan Taufan memang gila cinta kepada Yaya.

Sehari semakin sehari, personaliti Taufan mula berubah. Mula dari senyuman dia selalu ditampilkan hingga hilangnya wajah itu. Dia juga berubah menjadi seorang yang dingin dan pendiam. Pernah sekali iaitu ketika di stesen penyiaran. Hanna iaitu penolong Taufan pernah cuba menolong atau lebih dikatakan menasihati dia. Taufan cuma menandang tajam dan mengeluarkan aura kehitaman kepada kawannya. Ini menakutkan Hanna takut terhadap dia.

Ingin tahu bagaimana Hanna tahu Taufan menghadapi masalah cinta? Mudah saja. Taufan pernah menceritakan kepadanya sebelum Taufan berubah.

Dalam bulan yang berkenaan, pertalian Taufan dan Yaya semakin menjarak. Yaya jarang menelefon dia dan Taufan sering tidak menangkat panggilan Yaya. Bukan itu sahaja, dia juga sering melihat Yaya dan Gempa bergaul mersa bersama-sama. Oh, sungguh menderita Taufan ketika itu.

Sepertinya hari ini, Taufan juga akan menderita.

Taufan sedang berjalan balik dari kedai kerana ibunya telah berpesan untuk membelikan bahan makanan. Kini dia sedang berjalan menuju ke pantai untuk mencuba menenangkan mindanya. Tetapi, percubaannya gagal kerana dia ternampak dua pasangan kekasih sedang bermain air. Ternyata mereka adalah Yaya dan Gempa.

Setelah melihat kejadian itu, dia menutup mulutnya agar dapat menahan tangisannya daripada didengar oleh mereka ataupun seseorang. Dia cepat menyembunyikan dirinya ke sebuah pokok besar yang dapat menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Oh, Yaya. Kenapa kau tidak berterus terang sahaja kepada ku? Bukan. Kenapa aku tak berkata yang aku tahu kau sayangkan Gempa? Kenapa aku bodoh sangat?" Gumam Taufan sambil membiarkan air matanya mengalir ke pipi. Dia mengeluarkan kepalanya dari tempat sembunyi dan pandang balik ke arah dua pasangan kekasih itu.

Gempa dan Yaya sedang berenang dan bermain bola di atas air.

"Ya, aku memang bodoh. Jika aku katakan aku tahu segalanya, pasti dia akan berasa bersalah dan menangis." Cakap Taufan lagi dan dengan relanya, dia pergi dari situ.

Selepas beberapa minit, Taufan telah pulang dengan muka yang tidak punya perasaan dan ada kesan dari air mata di wajahnya.

"Assalamualaikum. Aku dah pulang." Salam Taufan ketika dia sedang membuka kasut dan menaruh ke dalam rak kasut yang tersedia.

"Waalaikumsalam, Fan." Jawap seseorang wanita tua yang ternyata dia adalah ibunya.

"Kenapa ni, Fan?" Tanya ibunya kepada anaknya yang kini berjalan menuju ke tangga setelah meletakan barang bahan makanan di atas meja makan. Ibunya telah menyedari bahawa anaknya berkelakuan sedih.

"Tak ada apa-apa." Balas Taufan singkat. Dia berpaling mukanya dari ibunya.

"Nak, jika ini pasal Yaya, lebih baik kau putuskan saja dia."

"Aku tak mahu dengar tentang itu sekarang." Yang kini dia hendak memanjat tangga.

"Sampai bila kau akan terus bersedih? Kau tak dapat buat apa lagi, nak. Dia sayangkan Gempa. Jadi ku harap kau sedarlah."

"Mak! Aku tak mahu putuskan dia!" Jerit Taufan dan kini mereka saling menandang,

"Sebab kau tak mahu dia menangis?! "

"Ye, mak! Aku buat ini kerana dia! Aku tak mahu dia menangis! Aku tak sanggup!" Jerit Taufan menangis. Tiba-tiba sebuah lemparan panas pada pipi Taufan. Rupanya ibunya telah menampar Taufan.

"Dasar anak bodoh. Sanggup kau buat itu hanya untuk dia? Kau tahu tak dia telah membuat kau menderita?" Kecewanya ibu itu terhadap anaknya bahawa anaknya telah mengambil berat tentang Yaya dan bukannya dirinya.

"Ye, aku memang bodoh. Aku memang boboh kerana aku terlalu sayangkan dia!" Jerit Taufan menangis lagi dan berlari naik tangga dan terus masuk ke biliknya.

Selepas semua pertengkahan itu, Taufan cuma menangis dan biarkan dirinya mengunci di dalam bilik.

.

.

.

.

Suatu hari di pagi yang cerah, watak utama dalam cerita ini berada di biliknya atau lebih dikatakan berkurung di dalam bilik. Dia sedang melamun di atas katilnya dan memandang ke siling biru langitnya itu.

Seperti biasa dia sedang memikir tentang Yaya.

Tiba-tiba telefon dia berbunyi di atas meja kecil berhampiran dengan katilnya. Dia mencapai tangannya dan membuka kata laluan telefonnya. Dia mendapat mesej lalu dia membaca.

(Hai, Fan. Jom kita pergi memancing hari ini. Pukul 2 petang kay? Jumpa kat Tasik Embum!)-Boboiboy Air.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 13:20, di Tasik Embun. Ramai orang awam dan pelancong datang untuk rekreasi bersama keluarga ataupun kawan. Kebanyakkannya mereka datang untuk memancing kerana tempat itu ada banyak lauk-pauk dan mereka boleh memasak percuma dengan hasil tangkapan mereka tetapi semestinya membayar kos untuk memancing. Bukan memancing digalakkan di situ sahaja, tetapi untuk berkelah dan mendaki digalakkan kerana sekeliling tasik terdapat bukit bukau yang tinggi.

Di tempat pembayaran untuk memancing, Boboiboy Api sedang bermain dengan adiknya, Boboiboy Thorn. Mereka tengah berseronok bermain dengan seseorang lelaki dewasa. Mereka merangkak kepadanya dan menarik dia ke mana-mana sahaja. Mereka mahu lelaki itu bermain dengan mereka. Ini membuatkan diri lelaki itu sakit hati dengan kelakuan adik-beradik ini.

"Abang Air. Jomlah bawa kami jalan-jalan di tempat ni!" Manja Api sambil menarik baju jaket Air dan menunjuk ke suatu tempat.

"Ish! Kita tak bolehlah. Ayah kamu suruh tunggu di sini. Aku layan kamu ni sebab aku kena paksa oleh ayah kamu." Enggan Air.

"Abang ini tak menyeronokkan betul!" Merajuk Thorn yang kini dia memeluk dirinya. Tetapi merajuk itu cuma sekejap dan adik-beradik itu kembali menyambung memujuk Air untuk bermain bersama mereka.

"Eeee... Gopal, tolong aku boleh tak?" Rayu Air harap Gopal dapat menolong dia.

"Tak mahulah. Kau tak nampak aku sedang makan roti ni." Kata Gopal.

"Ceh, alasan."

Semasa Gopal menghayati rotinya, Api dan Thorn tiba-tiba mengejutkan dia dari belakang, membuat dia hampir kesedakan. Ini membuatkan Air ketawa terbahak-bahak melihat rupa kawannya itu.

"Hahaha! Padan muka kau."

Tiba-tiba ada tangan muncul di belakang Air and menyentuh bahunya.

"Oh! Mak kau lawa!" Terlatah Air dan terjatuh.

"Hai~Itu pun terkejut?" Muncul Taufan yang rupanya menyentuh bahu Air.

Kini semua orang di sana tengah memandang kepada lelaki yang bertopi senget. Mereka terkejut melihat wajah kawannya tidak mempunyai perasaan.

"Taufan, kau ok ke?" Tanya Air yang sudah berdiri dari jatuhnya.

"Ok. Mana yang lain?" Tanya Taufan singkat. Api dan Thorn tiba-tiba merasa takut dengan perubahan pakcik mereka dan terus menyembunyikan diri mereka di belakang Air.

"Aaaa... Hali di kaunter pembayaran membayar kos permancingan. Fang dan Ying tengah menguruskan anak bayinya." Jawap soalan Taufan.

"Yaya dan Gempa?"

"Mereka tak datang. Gempa kata dia ada hal yang harus diuruskan. Yaya pula dia tengah bershopping dengan kawan-kawannya." Jawap Air dengan risaunya.

Taufan tidak kata apa-apa cuma mengeluh dan dia pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk berjumpa dengan Hali. Air, Gopal dan dua adik kembar itu cuma melihat sikap Taufan dan mengeluh juga.

.

.

.

.

Tiba masa 5 sahabat untuk memulakan memancing. Mereka sedang duduk di tepi tasik di bawah pokok yang rendang. Taufan sedang memancing, duduk bersendirian dan tidak berbual dengan rakannya. Kawan-kawannya sangat risaukan dia. Mereka tahu apa sudah yang terjadi kepada Taufan tetapi tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk membantu dia. Jika mereka tolong pasti Taufan akan menolak ataupun marah.

Semasa Taufan menunggu umpannya dimakan, dengan bosannya dia melihat sekelilingnya dan tidak sangka dia nampak Yaya dan Gempa memancing.

Ketika itu, Yaya mendapat ikan yang besar dan Gempa menolong Yaya dengan menggunakan jaring untuk sambut ikan Yaya. Mereka sangat gembira sampai Taufan dapat mendengar jeritan mereka dari seberang.

Sungguh sedihnya Taufan dan merasa kecewa. Dia terus berdiri dan pergi dari situ. Semua kawan cuma hairan dengan apa yang berlaku tadi. Apa pasal dengan Taufan ni? Itulah masing-masing sedang memikirkan.

Thorn tiba-tiba nampak Yaya dan Gempa bersama. Ini mengejutkan dia dan dia terus memberitahu ayahnya. Semua orang melihat apa yang Thorn katakan tadi. Semua orang pasti merasa kasihan terhadap Taufan tetapi Hali merasa geram. Geram bukan kepada Taufan malah geram kepada Yaya.

15 minit sebelum Taufan nampak Yaya dan Gempa bersama.

Yaya dan Gempa sedang bersoronok memancing. Semasa mereka menunggu umpan mereka dimakan ikan, Yaya cuma mendiamkan diri sahaja.

"Kenapa ni Yaya?" Tanya Gempa yang kini risau.

"Tak ada apa-apa." Jawap Yaya. Dia menoleh mukanya kepada Gempa.

"Yaya, aku mahu tanya. Apa kau akan buat dengan Taufan? Terus menipu? Aku rasa bersalah. Lebih baik kau terus terang sahaja kepadanya." Kata Gempa lagi. Tetapi Yaya tidak menjawapnya.

"Yaya?"

"Aku tak mahu dia kecewa nanti."

"Yaya. Kau ini memang pentingkan diri sendiri. Kau sendiri kan tahu yang Fan itu bagaimana. Dia pasti tetap kuat walaupun percintaannya itu cuma palsu." Ucap Gempa agar dapat Yaya akan memberitahu penipuannya kepada Taufan.

Tiba-tiba joran Yaya mendapat ikan. Yaya cepat menarik jorannya dan akhirnya dia dapat seekor ikan yang besar. Manakala, Gempa mengambil jaring dan sambut ikan itu untuk Yaya. Mereka merasa sungguh gembira kerana mendapat ikan yang cukup besar. Mereka menjerit.

Ketika mereka menjerit kegembiraan, Yaya nampak Taufan yang sedang pergi dari tempat duduknya. Yaya mula risau. Adakah dia nampak Yaya dan Gempa bersama? Yaya terus mengeluarkan handphone dia dan menekan nombor Taufan. Tapi malangnya panggilannya tidak dijawap.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai kedua pasangan itu memancing, mereka membawa tangkapan mereka ke sebuah tempat yang khas untuk memasak. Semasa mereka dalam perjalanan, mereka tersempak dengan Hali.

"Hali." Kata Yaya dengan suara yang pelahan. Kepala Yaya terus tunduk. Dia mula malu kerana ada orang telah lihat Yaya dan Gempa. Lebih teruk lagi orang itu adalah sepupu Taufan.

"Gempa, boleh kau tinggalkan kitorang di sini sekejap?" Tanya Hali dengan dinginnya. Gempa hanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan mereka.

"Yaya. Aku harap kau tahu apa yang kau buat." Kata Hali dan dengan pelahan dia memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam poket jaketnya.

"Apa maksud mu? Aku tak faham." Tanya Yaya seolah dia tidak memahami soalan itu tetapi semua itu cuma penipuan. Dia tahu apa yang Hali maksudkan.

"Adakah memang kau meanggap percintaan kau bersama Taufan sebagai mimpi yang terus hilang kerana sebenarnya di realiti kau cintakan Gempa? Ingat Yaya. Taufan cuma manusia biasa. Semua lemah sama juga si Taufan. Fikirkan Yaya." Ucap Hali dan terus meninggalkan Yaya. Yaya cuma menunduk kepalanya kerana malu dan merasa bersalah.

"(What have I done.)" Bisik Yaya dengan rasa sungguh kesal.

.

.

.

.

Malam telah muncul dan Yaya pulang lewat. Hujan lebat dari petang sudah berhenti. Yaya memandang ke langit yang tidak berbintang sambil memikir apa yang Hali cakap tadi kepadanya. Dia tidak tahu bahawa dia perlu berterus terang atau tidak.

Sebuah perasaan muncul tiba-tiba. Seperti ada seseorang tengah memandang dia. Dia turunkan kepala menghadap ke depan dan jumpa seseorang pemuda. Taufan adalah pemuda itu.

Yaya mula merasa takut. Adakah Taufan nampak Yaya dan Gempa bersama tadi? Dia mula menelan ludahnya pelahan ke dalam tekaknya.

"K...kau tak pulang lagi?" Tanya Yaya dengan suara yang bergeletar.

"Tak. Aku kesunyian dan parents ku di restoran." Jawap Taufan singkat dan dingin. Ini menakutkan Yaya. Sejak bila Taufan sikap begitu? Adakah dia memang tahu yang Yaya tidak mencintainya? Soalan itu asyik muncul di fikirannya.

"Ke mana kau pergi sampai lewat malam macam ni? Tak kan shopping itu lama sangat." Tanya Taufan pula.

"Aaaa... Aku sama kawan ku nonton wayang tadi. Itulah lambat sangat. Aaaa... Aku balik dulu ya." Kata Yaya yang kini dia mencuba mencari alasan agar dia tidak ditanya lagi. Tetapi semasa Yaya mula meninggalkan Taufan, Taufan mula bercakap lagi.

"Ini ke yang kau mahukan?" Tanya Taufan lagi. Kini Yaya jadi takut dengan apa yang ditanyakan.

"Apa kau kata? Aku tak faham. Hehehe." Tanya Yaya balik seolah dia tidak faham. Dia juga menggaru kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sekarang suasana mereka menjadi senyap dan angin bertiupan perlahan, tetapi masih dapat dirasakan kesejukan itu. Kini mereka saling memandang satu sama lain. Taufan menyambung cakapnya,

"Yaya. Sudahlah. Aku tak sanggup lagi. Aku... aku... aku dah-" Tetapi telah terpotong kerana handphone dia tiba-tiba berbunyi.

Taufan menjawap panggilan itu. Dengan tidak di sangka, panggilan itu adalah dari seseorang yang mengatakan bahawa ada kebakaran di sebuah restoran. Dia juga mengatakan bahawa ibu bapanya telah terlibat dalam kebakaran itu.

Taufan dan Yaya yang juga mendengar perbualan Taufan terkejut.

 **~TBC**

 **Hai everyone! Aku nak minta maaf jika ada beberapa ayat, perkataan dan ejaan salah, bahasa tunggang terbalik dan tidak faham.**

 **Saya akan kembali dengan chapter 3**

 **Assalamualaikum,**

 **Saya author Angin Taufan, is out! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Chapter 3 is up. Maaf jika pendek daripada chapter 1 dan 2. Aku cuma ada idea sikit for chapter 3. Jika boring don't mind review/PM me.**

 **Now for the review,**

 **VinuraOsake,**

 **Ini cerita selanjutnya.**

 **Rizki5665,**

 **Baguslah jika tidak membosankan. Thank you kerana suka cerita ku. Sokay if pakai bahasa indon. Aku faham eh. Ini chapter seterusnya.**

 **Note: Bahasa Melayu Malaysia and Bahasa Melayu Brunei (maybe)**

Pervious chapter,

Taufan menjawap panggilan itu. Dengan tidak di sangka, panggilan itu adalah dari seseorang yang mengatakan bahawa ada kebakaran di sebuah restoran. Dia juga mengatakan bahawa ibu bapanya telah terlibat dalam kebakaran itu.

Taufan dan Yaya yang juga mendengar perbualan Taufan terkejut.

Chapter 3

Sering kali aku diuji

Air mataku terus mengalir

membasahi didadaku

Selepas panggilan itu tertutup, Taufan terus berlari ke hospital meninggalkan Yaya. Yaya cuma melihat dia pergi yang masih dalam keadaan terkejut. Dia tidak boleh balik ke rumah dan berharap ibu bapanya selamat, dia terus lari dan mengikut Taufan selepas sahaja dia kedengaran bunyi guruh.

Dalam berjalanan ke hospital, hujan mula turun dengan deras di Pulau Rintis. Ketika itu, bandar menjadi sunyi hanya boleh dengar bunyi hujan menghempas ke tanah.

Seseorang bocah lelaki sedang berlari di lorong Rintis Jalan 1. Taufan dengan basah kuyup tengah berlari dan menangis, mendesak dirinya untuk pergi ke hospital.

"Saya harap mereka selamat. Mak, ayah tolonglah jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku perlu kamu. Kamu sahaja ada yang aku dapat. Hisk, hisk. Tolonglah aku mohon." Gumam Taufan.

Dengan tidak senghaja dia tergelincir dan terjatuh disebabkan lopak air di atas lorong. Dia cuba untuk bangun tetapi kakinya sakit. Yaya yang telah mengikuti dia, datang dari belakang,

"Fan, kau okey ke?" Tanya Yaya risau dan cuba menolongnya.

"Lepas." Kata Taufan dingin. Taufan cuba lagi sekali untuk bangun dan dia berjaya. Dia terus berlari lagi.

"Fan, tunggu!"

Di hospital, Taufan akhirnya sampai. Dia terus pergi ke ruang ICU di mana dia jumpa datuknya yang sedang duduk sambil menangis. Dia juga jumpa dengan pakciknya, Boboiboy Solar yang sedang menenangkan ayahnya.

"Atok." Kata Taufan pelahan. Ini membuatkan dua orang dewasa di depannya menoleh kepadanya.

"Taufan." Kata Tok Aba dengan sedihnya. Taufan hairan kenapa datuknya sedang menangis tetapi ini bukan masa untuk menanya soalan itu, sebaliknya dia bertanya,

"Bagaimana ngan mak dan ayah?" Tetapi soalan itu tidak dijawap oleh datuknya kerana kini datuknya mula menangis lagi.

"Kenapa dengan mereka, tok?" Tanya Taufan lagi.

"Fan, mereka... mereka..." Tok Aba mencoba untuk bercakap.

"Mereka apa?!" Jerit dia. Dia tidak sabar lagi. Yaya yang baru juga datang sedang cuba menenangkan dia tetapi tidak berhasil.

"Mereka telah meninggal." Solar kata buatkan semua orang melihat kepadanya.

"Apa?"

"Mereka meninggal apabila doktor sedang menyelamatkan mereka. Aku bersimpati dengan kau, Fan."

Taufan sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa kata lelaki dewasa yang berkaca mata jingga itu. Dia mahu melihatnya dengan matanya sendiri. Dia pergi di mana ibu bapanya berada iaitu di bilik mayat.

Semasa dia masuk ke bilik itu, dia nampak dua tubuh badan berbaring atas katil besi. Muka mereka pucat tetapi expresi mereka kelihatan tenang. Dengan pelahan, Taufan menghampirinya dan memeluknya. Dia mula menangis.

"Hisk, hisk. Mak, ayah maafkan aku. Maafkan aku atas segalanya. Hisk, hisk." Dia menyentuh muka ibunya dan menampilkan senyumnya yang sedih. Air matanya mula mengalir dan terkena di pipi ibunya. Dia berkata lagi,

"Ayah, terima kasih kerana besarkan aku. Mak, terima kasih kerana lahirkan aku. Terima kasih mak, ayah kerana jadikan aku anaknya baik. Terima kasih. Hisk, hisk."

Dia mencium ibu bapanya di dahi dan menutup muka mereka dengan kain putih. Dia duduk ke atas lantai lalu memeluk lututnya dan menangis.

Tiba-tiba, pintu berhampirannya terbuka pelahan. Taufan menoleh ke pintu dan nampak sepupunya, Hali. Dengan pelahan Hali menghampirkan dirinya kepada Taufan.

"Sabar ya, Fan." Kata Hali yang bertujuan untuk tenangkan dia.

Taufan berdiri di depan Hali dan membuat senyuman sedih lalu memeluknya. Hali terkejut dengan pelukan itu. Dia tidak suka bila dia dipeluk tetapi apabila dia melihat Taufan menangis di dadanya dan membasahi bajunya, dia tidak sanggup nak melepaskan. Sebaliknya dia peluk Taufan balik dan biarkan sepupu sesayangnya menangis.

Keluarga mereka dan kawan-kawan yang melihat mereka berpeluk dari jendela turut menangis dan berasa kasihan.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya selepas pengebumian, Hali, Air, Gempa, Yaya, Fang, Ying dan Gopal cuba menghiburkan Taufan. Dalam perjalanan ke rumah Taufan, Hali menolong Taufan berjalan kerana lemah. Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan rumah.

"Kita dah sampai, Fan." Ujar Hali.

"Boleh tak kamu pergi?" Kata Taufan sedih. Dia ingin berseorangan.

"Tak boleh." Kata semua.

Mereka pun masuk dalam dan duduk di ruang tamu. Berapa minit kemudian, bilik itu menjadi senyap dan tidak ada orang pun bercakap, hanya tangisan Taufan yang mengisi bilik itu. Tujuh sahabat itu tidak tahu apa patut mereka buat. Akhirnya Yaya memecahkan kesunyian itu.

"Fan. Janganlah sedih. Kuatkan dirimu."

"Tolonglah, jangan cakap." Mohon Taufan.

"Tapi Fan, kau-"

"Kau tak dengar ke apa ku cakap?!" Jerit Taufan yang kini dia berdiri. Sekarang semua orang berpaling kepadanya.

"Maaf."

"Ceh." Taufan pusing badannya dari teman-temannya dan pergi menuju biliknya. Semua orang hanya lihat apa yang telah terjadi dan pandang Yaya.

"Apa?" Tanya Yaya hairan.

"Nice try, Yaya." Kata Gopal menyindir dia.

"Apa salah ku?" Tanya Yaya lagi.

"Kenapa kau tak diam saja tadi?" Kata Fang.

"Yea." Setuju Hali.

"Betul cakap Fang. Kenapa kau tak diam saja tadi." Setuju Air juga. Ying juga setuju tetapi dengan cara mengangguk, manakala Gempa hanya keligatan hairan. Sekarang, Yaya berasa bersalah dengan apa dia telah buat.

.

.

.

.

Tahun 2017 akan tiba dan ramai orang tengah sibuk bersedia untuk meraikan tahun baru. Hari sebelum 2017, Hali akan mengadakan parti doa selamat di rumahnya.

Pagi itu, dia sedang membeli beberapa barang untuk berparti seperti, buah-buahan, makanan ringan, pasta, minuman berkarbonate, air dan lain-lain. Selepas membeli semua barang itu, dia pergi untuk membeli kek pula. Semasa dia berjalan kaki menuju ke kedai kek, dia melintasi rumah Taufan. Dia berhenti di depan rumah itu.

Setelah sebulan ibu bapa Taufan meninggal, Taufan mula mengasingkan dirinya daripada kerja, kawan dan juga Yaya.

Hali bercadang untuk pergi berjumpa Taufan untuk melihat jika sepupunya itu okey. Dia jalan masuk ke halaman rumah Taufan dan dia nampak seseorang di depan tangga rumah yang sedang memeluk kedua lutut dan mengelamkan mukanya di dalam pelukannya. Orang itu kelihatan kusut.

"Fan, kau okey ke?" Tanya dia kepada orang itu, Taufan.

"Huh?" Taufan tengok ke atas dan memandang mukanya kepada Hali sambil mengelap air matanya.

"Oh, hey Hali." Kata Taufan. Dia memaksa dirinya untuk bersenyum.

"Jangan senyum jika kau tidak dapat senyum dengan ikhlas."

"Hm? Oh maaf." Dia pun menunduk kepalanya kerana malu.

"Di manakah kau selama ni?" Tanya Hali dan duduk sebelah Taufan.

"Aku di rumah. Bersendirian."

"Kau tak boleh terus bersedih, Fan."

"Aku tahu tapi-"

"Terima saja. Semuanya adalah takdir. Allah sayang mereka. Kau perlu lepaskan semua itu, Fan." Sekarang Taufan diam dan menangis lagi sekali.

"Fan. Tolonglah-"

"Kau betul."

"Huh?"

"Aku patut terimanya tetapi aku tak dapat. Maaf."

"Jangan maafkan kepada ku, Fan. Hmm... Hey, mahu datang ke majlis tahun baru ku?" Tanya Hali yang bertujuan untuk mengembirakan dia.

"Maaf? Kau mengadakan parti?"

"Betul. Aku sudah menjemput semua orang terutama kau. Kau mahu ke?"

"Boleh juga." Dengan ikhlasnya Taufan pun tersenyum ikhlas. Hali pun ikut tersenyum.

"Aku patut pergi. Aku perlu beli kek untuk parti." Cakap Hali lalu berdiri dan jalan.

"Baiklah." Taufan melambai tangannya kepada sepupunya and Hali pun melambai balik.

.

.

.

.

Siang menjadi malam dan tiba masanya untuk majlis tahun baru. Satu-persatu tetamu Hali mula datang ke majlis tersebut setelah dipersilakan mereka masuk oleh si isteri punya majlis. Ketika itu, dia nampak empat sahabat suaminya datang.

"Halo, Hani. Terima kasih menjemput kami." Cakap Fang berterima kasih semasa mereka berdepan dengan isteri Hali.

"Sama-sama. Hmm... Mana Yaya dan Gempa?"

"Nanti mereka akan datang bersama." Jawap Air.

"Ohh... Adakah Fan akan datang?" Sambung Hani lagi.

"Entah. By the way, mana makanan?" Tanya Gopal sambil meleleh air liurnya dan mencari di mana makanan itu berada.

"Gopal!" Jerit semua selain Hani. Dia hanya ketawa kecil. Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar jeritan anak dua kembar Hani yang datang dengan ayahnya.

"Mak! Kami sudah tolong ayah!" Kata Thorn riang.

"Hai! Abang Air, abang Fang, kaka Ying dan abang Gopal. Happy new year!" Ucap Api sambil melambai mereka. Semua orang ketawa setelah mendengar upacan Api.

"Hahaha... Belum lagilah, sayang." Kata Hani lembut lalu mengusap kepala Api.

"Aku tahu. Abang Taufan datang ke?" Tanya Api kepada kedua ibu bapanya malah Taufan adalah pakcik kesayangannya.

"Haraplah." Jawap mereka singkat.

"Kenapa tidak?" Kata suara yang tiba-tiba muncul. Ini menyebabkan mereka menoleh kepada orang itu. Rupanya orang itu adalah Taufan.

"Taufan!" Jerit semua terkejut.

"Kau di sini? Kenapa?" Tanya Ying.

"Kenapa juga aku tak datang? Ini Hali punya parti. Mestilah ku datang." Jawap Taufan dengan senyuman yang lama dia tidak tampilkan.

.

.

.

.

10 minit sebelum tahun baru 2017, Taufan sedang duduk di luar rumah bersendirian manakala semua tetamu berada di dalam rumah. Dia tengah melihat bintang di langit malam yang cerah.

Tiba-tiba ada suara datang menanyakan kepada Taufan bahawa boleh orang punya suara itu duduk di sebelahnya. Taufan menjawap ya lalu orang itu duduk. Orang itu bertanya,

"Kau okay? Apasal kau di luar?" Tanya orang itu, Air.

"Yeah."

"Betul ni?"

"Ya, aku sudah terima takdir itu. Itu pun kerana Hali datang kepada ku dan menasihat aku."

"Baguslah."

"Kecuali satu."

"Huh? Apa?"

"Dia." Tunjuk Taufan kepada perempuan yang bertudung merah jambu.

"Yaya?" Pandang Air kepada perempuan yang ditunjuk.

Tiba-tiba bunyi letupan bunga api kedengaran di luar rumah itu menunjukkan tahun telah bertukar. Semua orang yang di dalam rumah termasuk Air dan Taufan melihat letupan itu. Semua orang bersambut riang dan mengucap Selamat Tahun Baru 2017.

 **~TBC**

 **Terima kasih kerana membaca sampai akhir. Maaf kerana banyak perbualan disini. Hehehe. Aku tak berapa pandai buat cakap ajuk menjadi cakap pindah. Maaf jika ada ejaan salah, tatabahasa salah dan bahasa tunggang terbalik.**

 **Don't mind review.**

 **Angin Taufan is out! Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Angin Taufan is back bringing with me chapter 4! I'm in a good mood right now to continue this ff. Alright now for the reviews,**

 **VinuraOsake,**

 **Ini chapter selanjutnya**

 **Cute girls,**

 **Hahaha. Review kau aku bagi kat Taufan.**

 **Author: Fan. Bagaimana dengan dia? Kau nak?**

 **Taufan: Hmm... Aku pilih dua2nya!**

 **Author: Eh? Kenapa?**

 **Taufan: Takut kamu berkelahi. Lagipun memang ku handsome sangat.**

 **Author: Begitu pulak?**

 **Read, enjoy and don't mind review.**

 **Note: Bahasa Melayu with bahasa Brunei (maybe)**

Chapter 4

Hanya ratapan didalam hati

Moga tercipta kesudahan

yang dinanti

Keadaan begitu sibuk di Stesen Penyiaran Pulau Rintis. Ramai pekerja sedang mensibukkan diri dengan kerja masing-masing. Kebanyakkan pekerja sedang berkeliaran di kawasan stesen menuju ke tempat mereka untuk memulakan kerja dan banyak juga pekerja sudah berada tempat masing-masing dan bekerja.

Begitu juga dengan Boboiboy Taufan. Kini Taufan berada di bilik editor sejak belum mulanya waktu bekerja. Dia sedang membuat kerja yang telah diberikan oleh pengarah tadi pagi.

Tiba-tiba pintu dibelakangnya telah dibuka dan munculnya seseorang perempuan. Perempuan itu memakai baju jingga dan skirt panjang labuh berwarna merah. Dia juga bertudung jingga dan berkasut putih. Dialah penolong dan rakan sekerja Taufan, Hanna.

Selepas Hanna mentutupi pintu, dia terkejut bahawa Taufan telah balik bekerja. Dia berjalan menuju Taufan dan duduk di sebelahnya. Taufan mula mengedari bahawa ada keberadaan seseorang di sebelahnya. Dia pun menoleh.

"Eh? Hai, Hanna. Fikir siapa tadi." Kata Taufan.

"Hai juga. Kau tahu tak yang bertapa susahnya aku kerja seorang tanpa kau?" Kata Hanna yang telah mula berbicara.

"Eleh, bukan ramai ke editor di stesen ni?" Tanya Taufan pula.

"Hehehe. Kau dah berubah menjadi yang asal ya? Tak sedih-sedih dan dingin. Baguslah." Kata Hanna yang mengabaikan soalan Taufan.

"Ye memang bagus. By the way, sorry aku tak tolong kau dengan kerja. Kau kan tahu yang aku sedih pasal-"

"Ye, aku tahu. Jangan cakap lagi. Apa kata kita buat kerja dulu baru sambung sembang?" Potong Hanna dan Taufan mengangguk tanda setuju.

.

.

.

.

Pagi bertukar menjadi tengahari, waktu menunjukkan pukul 12:00. Masa untuk pekerja berhenti dan berehat. Taufan sedang berjalan-jalan di dalam bangunan sambil minum secawan kopi untuk menenangkan diri dari hidup dan kerja.

Apabila dia sudah tenang, dia pergi ke sebuah bangku yang tersedia dan kebetulan berhampiran dengan dia. Dia keluarkan handphonenya dan membuka Instagram.

Semasa dia seronok mentatal gambar-gambar, dia terus terkejut kerana ternampak satu gambar yang telah dihantar ke dalam Instagram iaitu gambar Yaya dan Gempa berweifie bersama-sama. Gambar itu menceritakan bahawa Gempa telah memberi sejambak bunga kepada Yaya kerana Yaya sedang memegang bunga itu.

Apabila dia membaca komen orang tentang gambar itu, hatinya menjadi panas. Dia tengah marah, sangat marah. Mahu tahu bagaimana komen orang terhadap gambar itu?

Salah satunya, daripada HaniAlif yang berkomen, 'Sah diorang nie couple! Serasi benar mereka berdua'. Kedua, daripada AinulFaiz. Dia punya respon dari gambar itu adalah, 'Lucky you Yaya! Gempa memang handsome!' Dan ketiga, daripada AmalSuip yang membalas, 'Hebatlah Yaya! Dah dapat boy friend hebat. #couple.'

Disebabkan hati Taufan masih panas, dia cuba untuk menenangkan diri, tetapi tidak berhasil malah berakhirnya dengan tangisan. Dia pun menunduk kepalanya dan menangis selama beberapa minit.

Tiba-tiba, Taufan merasakan ada orang tengah memegang bahunya. Dia angkat kepalanya dan pandang kepadanya. Orang itu adalah Hanna. Ketika itu, dia baru keluar dari tandas dan terjumpa Taufan sedang menangis berseorangan.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Fan?" Tanya Hanna risau lalu duduk disebelah Taufan. Taufan tidak menjawap bahkan dia memutuskan untuk berdiam dan memberi handphonenya sebagai jawapannya.

Hanna mengambil handphonenya dan membaca. Dia terus mengangguk tanda faham.

"Tak pa, Taufan. Aku harap kau akan jumpa girl friend yang lebih baik dari Yaya." Kata Hanna memberi semangat.

"Entahlah. Aku tak nak fikirkan nie sekarang." Kata Taufan pelahan.

"Hmm... Apa kata kita sambung kerja. Kau pun tak nak makan tengahari di luar. Jadi mungkin kerja boleh lupakan pekara ni?" Kata Hanna lagi. Taufan hanya mengangguk dan mereka pun pergi ke bilik editor.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Taufan dan Hanna dibenarkan keluar awal dari kerja. Mereka berasa sungguh teruja sampai Hanna nak memeluk kepada orang yang memberi mereka kebenaran itu.

Ketika waktu itu baru pukul 15:00 bermakana mereka mempunyai masa yang cukup panjang sebelum petang menjadi malam. Mereka tidak memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah begitu sahaja bahkan mereka nak bersiar-siar di taman.

Ketika mereka sedang berjalan kaki menuju taman mereka tidak berbual sepatah pun. Itu kerana salah seorang dari mereka tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Hanna yang perasaan dengan sikap rakan sekerjanya hanya memutuskan untuk diam sahaja.

"Apa kau mahu menjadi girl friend aku sekejap?" Tanya Taufan tiba-tiba. Hanna yang sejak awal memandang ke depan terus terkejut dengan apa dia dengar dari mulut kawannya itu.

"Eh? Menjadi girl friend mu? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Apa maksud kau dengan 'sekejap'?" Tanya Hanna bermacam-macam soalan tetapi tetap dalam topik yang sama.

"Sebenarnya aku mahu beritahu kepada Yaya yang aku lama dah tahu yang dia tak mencintaiku. Dengan itu juga, aku mahu sakitkan hatinya seperti dia sakitkan hatiku." Jawap Taufan. Hanna hanya mampu ber'oh' panjang.

"Maaf jika suruh kau menjadi girl friend ku. Jika kau tak mahu, tak pa. Aku tak memaksa-" Sambung Taufan lagi tetapi dipotong oleh Hanna.

"Aku setuju menjadi girl friend mu."

"Betul ke?"

"Betul. Aku mahu kau dan dia akhirkan percintaan kamu kerana kau dah cukup terseksa. Jadi aku setuju."

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 16:30,

Di taman yang sungguh senyap, ada sepasang kekasih tengah berjalan kaki sambil bercinta-cintaan. Nasib baik tidak ada soundtrack bollywood. Jika ada habis mereka menari.

Sepasang kekasih itu rupanya adalah Yaya dan Gempa. Mereka tengah bercakap tentang temu janji yang mereka telah sepakat untuk melakukan malam nanti. Semasa mereka berseronok berbual sambil tertawa, Yaya tiba-tiba batuk.

"Uhuk, uhuk!"

"Yaya kau oke ke?" Tanya Gempa risau.

"Aku oke je. Tak tahu kenapa tekak ku rasa sakit. Uhuk, uhuk!" Kata Yaya.

"Aku belikan kau air ya."

"Eh? Jangan. Aku tak mahu menyusahkan kau."

"Tak pa. Aku insist." Degil Gempa lalu pergi. Yaya hanya mampu diam dengan sikap kekasihnya yang baik hati itu.

Ketika dia sedang menunggu, dia pun berjalan dan memandang di persekitarannya. Tidak sangka dia ternampak dua orang dewasa yang duduk di bangku berhampiran dengannya. Seseorang lelaki yang dia kenal dan seseorang perempuan yang tidak dikenali.

'Mungkin perempuan itu kawan kepada lelaki itu.' Fikir Yaya. Rupanya orang yang Yaya lihat adalah Taufan dan Hanna. Mereka sedang berkongsi bersama dengan sebatang ais krim. Hatinya mula berasa bersalah.

Sebelum Yaya nampak Taufan dan Hanna,

Taufan dan Hanna berada di taman sejak awal lagi, hampir sejam 30 minit. Mereka hanya duduk di sebuah bangku yang berhadapan dengan sebuah sungai dan berbual kosong sahaja. Mereka juga sedang menghayati permandangan dan angin sepoi-sepoi bahasa yang telah menghembus ke muka mereka.

Taufan yang kebanyakan mendengar perbualan Hanna hanya memandang ke arah sungai itu dengan wajah kosong. Tiba-tiba, dia terdengar suara yang halus tetapi masih dapat didengar di mana sumber itu berada. Dia menoleh sedikit ke kiri iaitu ke arah pokok besar dan nampak Yaya dan Gempa muncul dari belakang pokok itu.

"Hey, Hanna mereka di sinilah." Kata Taufan lalu menunjuk ke arah Yaya dan Gempa.

"Yelah. Apa patut aku jadi girl friend mu sekarang?" Tanya Hanna yang kini mereka berdua lihat Gempa sedang pergi dari Yaya. Taufan menjawap dengan menganggukkan kepalanya sahaja.

Taufan terus membuka ais krim yang telah dibeli sejak awal lagi dan makan. Memang berniat untuk sakitkan Yaya dengan ais krim ke atau ais krimnya hampir nak cair? Manakala, Hanna yang masih pandang Yaya mula merasa meyampah dan berbisik, 'Sampai hati kau buat begitu kepada kawan aku.'

Apabila Yaya nampak mereka, Hanna menoleh kepada Taufan. Ais krim yang dimakan oleh Taufan telah menjadi separuh. Hanna hanya dapat ber'sweatdrop' dengan sikap kawannya ini. 'Dia ni nak sakitkan hati Yaya ke tak?' Bisik hati Hanna.

Tiba-tiba Hanna ada idea dan dia terus bermanja-manjaan dengan Taufan.

"Fan... Boleh tak aku minta sikit ais krim mu itu?" Manja Hanna sambil buat puppy eyes. Taufan yang melihat tingkah laku kawannya terus faham dengan idea tersebut.

"Mmm... Nah." Dia terus menyuapkan ais krim itu kepada Hanna. Hanna pun mengikit ais krim itu.

"Terima kasih." Manja Hanna masih.

"Sama-sama."

Yaya yang masih melihat terus menghampiri mereka.

"Taufan..." Panggil Yaya dengan suara bersalah dan telah membuatkan mereka pandang dia. Taufan pun berdiri di depannya.

"Hey." Balas Taufan singkat.

"Apa kau buat ni?" Tanya Yaya.

"Aku sama Hanna lah. Kenapa?"

"Fan. Janganlah cuba untuk tipu dirimu itu."

"Kau fikir bukan aku seorang je ke yang tipu diri?"

"Kau dah tahu? Taufan. Aku buat ini kerana kau." Kata Yaya terkejut.

"Kerana aku? Ceh. Sudahlah kau memang pentingkan diri."

"Itu tak betul. Aku buat ini kerana aku tak sanggup kau patah hati dengan aku iaitu orang yang kau cintai selama 9 tahun." Ujar Yaya yang hampir nak menangis.

"Aku tak percaya kau, Yaya. Kau fikir jika kau rahsiakan percintaan ini kau tak sakitkan hati ku? Salah sebenarnya. Aku tak akan lebih sakit daripada ni jika tidak dirahsiakan." Kata Taufan dengan lebar dengan mukanya dingin.

"Taufan. Aku... aku..." Kini mata Yaya mula basah.

"Kau memang perempuan yang tak tahu malu." Sambung Taufan lagi.

"Taufan! Dengarlah apa aku nak jelaskan!"

"Bukan! Kau yang mesti dengar apa aku nak cakap! Kau memang seorang yang ego dan memang-" Marah Taufan tetapi dipotong oleh lemparan yang panas di pipinya. Yaya telah menamparnya.

"Sudah, Taufan! Aku dah cakap yang aku buat ini semua untuk kau!" Jerit Yaya yang sudah menangis, lalu lari meninggalkan Taufan dan Hanna. Taufan cuma lihat dia pergi sambil memeluk dirinya, manakala Hanna pandang Taufan lalu Yaya dengan perasaan bersalah.

Mereka bertiga tidak tahu bahawa ada seorang tengah memperhatikan mereka dari jauh, Gempa. Dia merasa bersalah serta kasihan kerana dia adalah punca hancurnya percintaan mereka. Tetapi sebenarnya bukan salah Gempa kan?

Tetapi Gempa tidak menyangka bahawa, Taufan telah menitis air matanya. 'Taufan menangis? Bukan sepatutnya dia marah?' Bisik hati Gempa.

.

.

.

.

Hari menjadi gelap. Langit biru menjadi jingga dan merah. Matahari juga mula terbenam di sebelah barat. Waktu itu, Taufan menemani Hanna pulang ke rumahnya.

Sekali lagi mereka tidak berbual kata sepatah pun. Hanya keheningan yang ada di sekelilingnya. Hanna tidak tahan dengan keheningan itu dan ingin sekali dia nak berbual bersama Taufan. Dia mula nak bercakap tetapi terhenti apabila melihat wajah Taufan yang bersalah. 'Apasal dia berwajah sedih?' Bisik Hanna.

"Hey, apasal kau rasa bersalah ni?" Tanya Hanna.

"Eh? Macam mana kau tahu aku berasa bersalah?" Tanya Taufan pula dengan nada terkejut.

"Nampak dari muka dah aku tahu. Kenapa juga kau merasa bersalah? Bukan dia ke yang patut bersalah?"

"Sebenarnya. Aku memang tak berniat nak sedihkan dia? Aku terpaksa."

"APA KAU CAKAP?!"

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di taman. Yaya berada di bawah pokok yang rendang lagi menangis sambil memeluk kedua lutut dan mengelamkan mukanya di dalam pelukannya. Dia menangis tanpa henti.

Tiba-tiba seorang sosok datang berlari menghampiri dia. Dia meyentuh tangannya kepada pokok itu untuk menyokong dirinya yang kehabisan nafas lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Orang itu adalah Gempa. Setelah dia melihat Yaya lari daripada Taufan dengan penuh kesedihan, dia terus mencari Yaya.

Gempa menurunkan kepalanya ke bawah iaitu kepada Yaya yang mungkin tidak menyedari beradaannya lalu dia terus menanya,

"Kau oke ke?" Tetapi Yaya memutuskan untuk diam walaupun dia sudah tahu Gempa berada di sisinya ketika ini.

"Yaya?" Kata Gempa lagi. Kali ini Yaya menjawap dengan kasar di depan muka Gempa. Maksudnya Yaya kini berdepannan dengan Gempa.

"Kau fikir aku ok ke?! Aku buat semua ni untuk Taufan! Kenapa dia sanggup buat ku begini?!"

"Yaya, sabarlah." Cuba Gempa menenangkan Yaya.

"Sabar kau kata?! Hati ku sangat sakit tau!" Jerit Yaya yang masih lagi mengalirkan air matanya. Disebabkan jeritan itu, Gempa terus menutupi telinganya untuk mengelakkannya menjadi tuli.

"Aku rasa Taufan memang tidak berniat membuat kau sakit hati." Kata Gempa yang masih dalam kedudukan begitu.

"Apa? Kenapa?!" Jerit Yaya lagi.

"Aku tak tahu. Aku hanya merasa begitu sahaja apabila aku melihat Taufan menitis air matanya."

"Dia menangis?" Kata Yaya hairan. Gempa hanya mampu menangguk kerana tidak tahu apa dia nak dikatakan lagi.

.

.

.

.

Chapter ini dilanjutkan sampai malam.

Keadaan waktu malam itu mendinginkan. Bintang-bintang yang sudah bertaburan di langit yang malam semakin menghilang, manakala cahaya petir serta bunyi guruh kini hadir. Maka turunnya hujan yang lebat sekali.

Di sebuah bilik yang tidak bercahaya, ada seorang sosok sedang bebaring di katilnya sambil memeluk bantalnya. Dia sedang merenung bersendirian, meningatkan kisah dahulu di mana dia berjumpa lelaki itu waktu di sekolah menengah.

FLASHBACK ON

Ketika itu, Yaya sedang berada di perpustakaan. Dia tengah bersiap sedia untuk peperiksaan setengah tahun. Semasa dia mencari buku-buku untuk mengulang kaji dia tidak sangka buku yang dia inginkan berada di rak paling atas.

Yaya cuba mencapai buku itu, tetapi tubuhnya pendek. Tiba-tiba ada orang telah mengambil buku itu dan juga membuatkan Yaya terkejut. Yaya melihat siapa orang yang mengambilnya dengan tatapan bingung. Orang itu adalah seorang lelaki yang beriris biru dan memakai topi biru dengan gaya senget.

"Hai~ Nah." Menghulurkan buku itu kepada Yaya. Rupanya lelaki itu cuma nak menolong dia.

"Terima kasih." Kata Yaya.

"Sama-sama." Balas lelaki itu.

"Aaa... Siapa nama kau?" Tanya Yaya.

"Aku Boboiboy Taufan dari kelas 3-A. Tak salah kau ni Yaya kan? Pelajar baru dari kelas 3-H yang baru pindah 3 bulan lepas, betul?" Ujar lelaki bernama Taufan.

"Betul." Jawap Yaya.

"Aku harus pergi ya. Aku senang bercakap dengan kau, Taufan. Bye!" Sambung Yaya lagi lalu pergi dari situ. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar gumaman Taufan.

"Aku suka kau."

"Apa kau cakap?" Menoleh balik kepada Taufan.

"Eh? Aku cakap aku suka kau ke? Aaa... Maksud aku... aaaa... aku juga suka senang bercakap dengan kau. Hehehe." Kata Taufan yang mula gugup. Dia terus pergi dari situ tetapi telah terlanggar rak buku. Taufan mengusap sikunya yang tersingung dan terus lari, tetapi sempat lagi dia menoleh Yaya dengan wajah yang malu.

Yaya yang melihatnya hanya hairan dan ber'sweatdrop' tetapi kelamaan dia tersenyum.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Kenapa kau cintai aku, Fan? Kenapa? Kenapa aku kasihankan kau? Kalaulah aku boleh putarkan masa, aku boleh terus beritahu kau yang aku memang tidak cintaimu." Kata Yaya. Dia terus menangis sampai larut malam sehingga dia tertidur disebabkan keletihan menangis.

 **~TBC**

 **Annyeohasaeyo, guys! Thanks for reading 'Ku rela dibenci' till chapter 4. Sorry for the spelling error, language upside down dan wrong grammar.**

 **Aku tak pandai buat sence bertengkar antara Taufan dan Yaya. So miiann.**

 **P/S: Kali ini memang tidak ada kaitan dengan lirik yang terpapar di atas.**

 **I'll be back with chapter 5. Maybe this will be one of the hardest chapter.**

 **Bye guys! Read, enjoy and don't mind review.**

 **Sekian,**

 **Angin Taufan.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Apa khabar semua? Author dah balik dan membawakan chapter 5! Just to remind you guys, I update this fanfic every week so just wait you guys. I never let this ff abandon, kay?**

 **About the review? Nanti aku balas. Apa juga review guest aku dapat hanya 3 dan satu review ini aku gak paham.**

 **P/S: Don't be too strict about the grammar kay? Thanks!**

 **P/S: I admit this ff is a bit boring. Tell if it's boring kay?**

 **RED ALERT!: AKU BARU TERINGAT YG TAUFAN JATUH CINTA PD 2 THN LEPAS BUKAN 9 THN. *Sweatdrop* UNTUK TIDAK MENGELIRUKAN, 2 TAHUN YG LEPAS TAUFAN SANGAT CINTA & 9 TAHUN TAUFAN ADA LIGHT CRUSH PADA YAYA.**

 **Read, enjoy and don't mind review!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Ku inginku dibenci oleh mu

Agar kenangan manis terus terpadam

Selamanya

Chapter ini bermula pada waktu malam yang berhujan lebat di kawasan lorong yang kosong dan gelap, hanya tiang lampu yang menyinarkan kawasan itu.

Terdapat sebuah perhentian bas terletak di situ dan tempat itu ada dua orang pelajar unversiti iaitu seorang lelaki dan seorang perempuan.

Perempuan itu sedang menangis manakala lelaki itu tengah menenangkan dia.

"Sudahlah nangis. Aku kan tak apa-apa. Aku cuma terhantuk kepala ku ja." Kata lelaki itu.

"Terhantuk apa?! Sampai berdarah kepala mu!" Jerit perempuan itu.

"Semua salah aku kau dapat luka!" Sambung perempuan itu.

"Ini bukan salah kaulah. Itu salah pembuli itu."

"Tapi jika kau tak selamatkan aku, kepala kau tak kan berdarah."

"Huish... sudahlah. Aku kata aku okay, aku okaylah. Jangan banyak membebel boleh tak, Yaya?"

"Maaf, Fan."

Sekarang keadaan menjadi senyap di antara mereka. Tidak tahu apa nak berkata setelah itu. Yaya melihat keadaan sekelilingnya yang masih hujan lebat lalu mengeluh. Nampaknya mereka akan terjebak dalam hujan untuk seketika.

Waktu sudah semakin lewat dan dirinya mula sejuk. Dia menoleh kepada kawannya yang kini senyap. Muka kawannya kelihatan sedih dan sepertinya dia tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Fan. Kau rasa kita akan duduk lama ke? Malam dah semakin lewat." Tanya Yaya cuba nak Taufan sedar dari lamunannya.

"Huh? Uhh... Lama kot." Jawap Taufan.

"Kenapa ni?" Tanya Yaya lagi.

"Huh? Aku cuma memikir ja."

"Pasal apa?"

"Adakah dia akan suka aku seperti aku sukakan dia?"

"Siapa?"

"Kau." Kini mereka saling memandang. Wajah Taufan menunjukkan sedih manakala wajah Yaya kemerahan.

"A...aku?"

"Ye, Yaya. Bagaimana? Kau suka aku ke?"

"Aku... aku..."

"Tak apalah. Aku tahu kau tak akan sukakan aku. Maaf aku tanya demikian." Kata Taufan kecewa lalu dia gelongsor dirinya jauh sedikit dari Yaya. Yaya mengenyit mata tercengang lalu dia menghampiri Taufan tetapi lebih hampir dari sebelumnya.

Taufan yang perasaan dirinya sesak, terkejut saat Yaya duduk sangat dekat dengannya. Wajahnya juga berada di depan mukanya seperti sesentimeter jauhnya. Sungguh terkejut sampai Taufan bermuka merah. Kemudian Yaya mendekati lagi mukanya dan Taufan membelakangi badannya.

"He...hey, hey. Dekat sangat kau ni. Tak senonohlah." Kata Taufan ketakutan.

"Aku suka kau juga." Sahut Yaya.

"Apa?" Terkejut Taufan dan tiba-tiba dia terjatuh disebabkan posisinya yang tidak stable.

"Fan! Kau oke ke?!" Jerit Yaya.

"Aku okay, Yaya." Jawap Taufan sambil menggosok kepalanya yang sakit.

"Apa kau cakap tadi?" Tanya Taufan yang ingin kepastian. Dia pun duduk balik di tempatnya tetapi tidak sedekat tadi.

"Aku suka kau juga." Jawap Yaya yang sudah merah.

"Ye ke?" Tiba-tiba wajah Taufan mula tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih, Yaya! Terima kasih! Yahoo!" Jerit Taufan yang sudah berdiri dan mengangkat tangan seperti dia telah memenangi sesuatu.

"Ta..tapi. Perasaan ku ini aku belum kenal sangat apa betul aku sukakan kau. Tapi hati merasa berdebar apabila aku bersama kau. Apa itu maksudnya aku sukakan kau?" Kata Yaya risau.

"Hmm... entahlah. Tapi hati kau berdebar kan? Jadi kau sukalah aku."

"Mmm... Betul juga. Aku gembira aku mencintai kau, Fan. Terima kasih." Ucap Yaya yang bersenyum manis dan bermuka merah.

"Sama-sama. Aku pun gembira kau yang terima aku sebagai seorang yang kau cintai."

"Eh? Lihat! Hujan dah berhentilah!" Jerit Yaya riang, apabila Yaya melihat kawasannya itu. Taufan pun memandang kawasan mereka itu.

"Betullah. Jom kita balik." Kata Taufan.

"Mhm!" Balas Yaya.

.

.

.

.

KU RELA DIBENCI

CHAPTER 5

BY AUTHOR ANGIN TAUFAN

.

.

.

.

"Ahh... begitu rupanya kisah kau meluah perasaan mu kepada Yaya. Hebat juga kau tu. Berani kau me'express' your feeling." Kata Hanna yang sedang minum air Cappuccino nya.

Sekarang Taufan dan Hanna berada di cafe Coffee Bean tengah berlepak-lepak. Hanna tiba-tiba curiga tentang Taufan meluahkan perasaannya kepada Yaya. Tetapi dia tahu, dia akan juga mensakitkan hati kawannya itu. Ternyata Taufan tidak kisah nak memceritakannya.

Waktu itu juga Taufan tengah menutup mukanya dengan lengannya di atas meja, kayaknya seperti dia dalam keadaan mabuk tetapi sebenar tidak.

"Namanya aku masih belum matang tentang cinta waktu itu. Aku pun belum erti apa itu cinta. Sekarang aku tahu yang cinta ini memang menyakitkan. Jika cinta seseorang bagai bertepuk sebelah tangan." Kata Taufan kecewa.

"Sudahlah, Fan. The past is in the past. Tak boleh buat apa-apa." Kata Hanna cuba untuk menceriakan.

"Boleh tak jangan panggil aku 'Fan'? Aku benci panggilan itu."

"Eh? Sori. Baiklah aku tak akan panggil kau begitu lagi, Taufan. By the way. Baik kau lupakan percintaan kau sama dia. Tidak ada gunanya lagi."

"Tengah cubalah ni. Aku ingin hilangkan kenangan yang manis plus pahit ni. Tapi susah."

"Cuba lagi, Taufan. Aku pasti kau akan lupakan dia."

"Apasal kau ni? Jangan-jangan kau ni ada perasaan terhadap aku tak?" Tanya Taufan yang sudah berubah posisinya yang kini menghadap Hanna pelik.

"Huh? Mana ada. Jangan salah anggap ya! Aku ni nak tolong kau je! Besides aku ada orang lain." Balas Hanna malu.

"Ohh... Sori. Jaga baik-baik ya relationship kamu berdua. Jangan sampai jadi seperti aku."

"Aku tahulah!" Marah Hanna sambil memeluk dirinya.

"Terima kasih."

"Eh?"

"Terima kasih untuk semua. You really help me." Ucap Taufan lagi. Tiba-tiba dia berdiri manakala Hanna,

"Sama-sama. Eh! Ke mana kau nak pergi?" Tanyanya apabila melihat Taufan pergi jauh darinya.

"Aku nak balik. Aku berterima kasih juga untuk kopinya. Kau belanja ya. Bye!" Jawap Taufan dan lari pergi.

"Ha?! Biar betul?! TAUFAN!"

.

.

.

.

Chapter ini beralih kepada Yaya pula. Setelah kejadian pergaduhan di antara dia dan Taufan, Yaya berkelakuan sedih dan muram.

Hari ini, Yaya berada di gedung complex untuk menemani kawan baiknya, Ying. Sebenarnya Ying dan Gempa bersepakat untuk menceriakan Yaya walaupun mereka tahu yang semua kesedihan itu adalah punca daripadanya. Mereka hanya mahu dia keluar dari kesalahannya dan meneruskan hidupnya, untuk sementara pun cukup. Maka Ying memutuskan rancangan ini.

Yaya dan Ying melibatkan diri dengan membeli-belah, menonton wayang, makan ais krim dan lain-lain. Tetapi semuanya tidak berhasil. Oleh itu, Ying cuba berbual dengannya. Mungkin dapat melegakan diri Yaya itu ketika mereka tengah minum petang.

"Jadi what's on you mind right now?" Tanya Ying.

"Kenapa Taufan menangis setelah bertengkar dengan ku?" Jawap Yaya tidak bersemangat.

"Dia menangis? Setahu aku orang menangis disebabkan dia kesal."

"Kesal? Jadi dia kesal kerana mencari gaduh dengan aku?"

"Tak tahu."

"Hmm..."

"Yaya, cerialah. Semua itu sudah terjadi. Tidak boleh buat apa-apa. Lepaskan je."

"Lepaskan? Fikir senang ke nak lepaskan yang semua ini adalah salah aku?" Yaya cakap balik kepada Ying.

"Yaya. Kau perlu lupakan kisah dahulu bersama dia. Jika tidak kau akan terluka lebih parah." Kini Yaya tidak mampu berkata lagi hanya menangis tanpa henti. Manakala Ying memeluk kawan baiknya.

"Nangislah sepuas-puasnya, Yaya. Nangislah." Kata Ying dan menepuk belakang Yaya.

Setelah beberapa minit, Yaya berhenti menangis dan memandang Ying.

"Sekarang. Lebih baik kau jumpa Gempa. Dia ada text aku. Dia nak mengambil kau." Ujar Ying. Yaya menangguk sahaja.

.

.

.

.

Yaya dan Gempa berada dalam perjalannan ke suatu tempat. Mereka menggunakan kereta Gempa untuk peri ke sana. Keadaan di dalam kereta itu sunyi dan kerana tidak ada sepatah pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

Yaya tengah memandang ke jendela pintu dan merenung. Satu memori yang terlantas di fikirannya apabila dia mendengar satu perkataan ini.

Apakah perkataan itu yang difikirkan? Perkataan 'temu janji'.

Yah, memori tentang temu janji pertama Yaya bersama Taufan.

FLASHBACK

2 tahun yang lepas,

Pukul 16:00.

Yaya telah selesai dari aktiviti-aktivitinya di universiti dan dia sedang mengambil barang-barangnya dari lokernya. Ketika dia mengambil salah satu buku dari loker itu, terjatuhnya sepucuk surat bewarna biru dari celah buku itu.

Dia mengambil surat itu dan membuka sarung surat itu dan jumpa sekeping kertas berwarna merah jambu pula. Dia membuka surat itu lalu baca,

(To Yaya,)

(As the clock struck seven,

go to a place where people sit and stand,

the roads are wide and vehicles grand,

this is where we got our first memory,

and you will find another clue there.)

Dia terkejut dengan isi di dalam surat itu. Dia pasti semua ini Taufan telah merancang untuk berjumpa dengannya. Tetapi untuk apa? Hanya memikir begitu, Yaya pun tersenyum dan memerah mukanya. Dengan itu, Yaya pulang ke rumah dan bersiap sedia untuk berjumpa.

Pukul 18:30.

Kini Yaya berada di depan rumah untuk memulakan pengembaran mencari Taufan.

Dia tengah mengimbas balik teka-teki di dalam surat itu dan akhirnya dia tahu jawaoannya. Dia perlu pergi ke perhentian bas di mana dia dan Taufan meluahkan perasaan mereka. Oleh itu, dia terus lari ke perhentian bas.

Apabila dia sampai ke lokasi itu, tempat itu kosong dan tidak ada sebarang tanda untuk petunjuk yang kedua. Dia mencari di sekeliling tempat tetapi tidak jumpa. Tiba-tiba satu angin yang kuat bertiupan ke arahnya. Dia menutup mata agar debu-debu tidak terkena matanya.

Setelah angin itu tidak ada lagi, ada sesuatu yang jatuh di depannya, sekeping kertas berwarna merah jambu yang kini tidak ada sarungnya. Dia mengambil kertas itu sebelum ia menyentuh ke lantai dan membacanya.

(Horay! You've find the second clue!

There is a place we go for a walk,

where the children can play and so are we,

find this place if you want a lark,

the answer your seek is in the...)

Selepas membaca ayat yang terakhir, dia terus tahu apa yang maksud teka-teki itu. Jawapan yang dia cari adalah 'taman'. Dia pergi ke taman pula.

Akhirnya dia sampai ke taman. Keadaan taman itu gelap dan senyap hanya tiang lampu mencerahkan keadaan.

"Baiklah. Aku sudah sampai tetapi bagaimana akan mencari dia atau clue yang ketiga. Taman ini sangat besar dan waktu malam hampir lewat." Gumam Yaya sambil memasuki taman tersebut perlahan-lahan.

"Cik, saya ada sesuatu untuk cik." Kata seseorang yang berada di belakang Yaya. Ini membuatkan Yaya melompat terkejut. Dengan cepatnya dia pusing belakang dan nampak seseorang lelaki berpakaian hitam.

"Untuk aku?" Curiga Yaya.

"Ya, cik. Ini dari kekasih cik." Balas lelaki itu lalu memberi sepucuk surat bersampul hitam. Yaya menerima surat itu dan lelaki itu terus pergi.

Dia membuka surat itu dan sekeping kertas berwarna biru tua dia jumpa. Dia membaca isinya.

(The last clue is now on hand,

go to the place and I could be found,

to the place in the park where it's high,

that you can see the night sky.)

Fikiran Yaya buntu. Dia tidak memahami maksud teka-teki itu. Dia tidak tahu di manakah tempat itu. Tiba-tiba dia nampak satu bukit di depannya dan Yaya terus dapat jawpan itu seperti sebuah bulb lampu menyala di atas kepalanya. Rupanya yang ditunjuki oleh teka-teki itu adalah bukit. Dia pun berlari menuju ke lokasi itu.

Kemudian dia hendaklah mendaki bukit itu dan ketika dia hampir menuju ke puncak Yaya terdengar suara yang familiar. Suara itu adalah Taufan.

"Akhirnya kau pun sampai." Kata Taufan apabila Yaya nampaknya dari atas.

"Fan, kenapa kau suruh ku ke sini?" Tanya Yaya yang kini telah sampai ke puncak.

"Untuk ini." Jawap Taufan lalu mendedahkan sebalik pengembara teka-teki ini.

Yaya terpegun melihat suasana itu. Ternyata Taufan buat ini untuk mengadakan temu janji mereka pertama. Terdapat sebuah pondok yang dihiasi dengan bunga rose di sekeliling tempat dan bunga pasu berisi rose di atas meja. Terdapat juga dua pinggan berisi spageti, jug dan dua gelas berisi air di atas meja. Dengan cahaya bulan purnama, ia membuatkan tempat itu lebih cerah dan cantik.

"Wah~ Cantiknya tempat ini. Kau buat semua ke?" Tanya Yaya masih terpegun. Taufan membawanya ke kerusinya dan seperti gentleman dia menarik kerusi itu dan menolaknya semasa Yaya sudah duduk. Kemudian, Taufan duduk di kerusinya.

"Iya. Cantik ke?" Jawap Taufan lalu tanya balik.

"Cantik sangat! Aku tak percaya kau buat ini semua untuk aku."

"Terima kasih. Jempulah makan." Kata Taufan dan mereka pun menjamu selera.

"Mmm... sedap. Kau masak ke?" Tanya Yaya setelah memasukkan sesudu mie ke dalam mulutnya.

"Mhm. Boleh tahan kan?"

"Ye."

.

.

.

.

Selepas selesai menjamu selera, mereka sedang duduk di atas rumput dan memandang ke langit yang cantik.

"Wah~ Sungguh cantik malam ini. Bulan purnama, bintang bertaburan di langit, duduk bersama boy friend ku. Is there any better than this?" Kata Yaya dan memandang Taufan dengan dekatnya.

"Mmm... Ada." Sahut Taufan.

"Apa?"

"Tunggu je."

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar sesuatu dan ada sesuatu yang bercahaya mula terbang ke langit.

"Bukan itu-" Sebelum selesai Yaya berkata barang itu pun meletup.

"Woah! Taufan, bunga api? Terima kasih, Taufan!"

"Kau boleh panggil aku Fan saja."

"Huh? Boleh ke?"

"Boleh."

"Baiklah, Fan. Sekali lagi terima kasih." Ucap Yaya lalu meletakan kepalanya ke bahu Taufan.

"Sama-sama."

END OF FLASHBACK

Yaya tiba-tiba menjerit dan menangis setelah mengakhiri memori yang sangat manis itu Dia memegang kepalanya seperti dia sedang lupa ingatan. Ini mengejutkan Gempa yang masih di sebelahnya.

"INI SEMUA SALAH AKU! MAAFKAN AKU TAUFAN! AKU HANCURKAN DIRI MU. Hisk, hisk. KAMI BUAT MEMORI YANG INDAH TETAPI AKU HANCURKAN SEMUANYA!" Jerit Yaya.

"Yaya. Bertenanglah." Kata Gempa yang memegang bahu Yaya.

"AKU TAK DAPAT GEMPA! INI SEMUA SALAH AKU! APA AKU PATUT BUAT GEMPA?!" Jerit Yaya lagi.

"Yaya. Kau tak boleh sembunyikan lagi. Kau harus minta maaf kepadanya. Itu sahaja hatimu akan tenang." Nasihat Gempa.

"Minta maaf?" Kata Yaya.

"Mhm! Sudahlah. Mari kita keluar." Arah Gempa lalu keluar kereta.

"Kita dah sampai? Di mana?" Tanya Yaya. Gempa membuka pintu untuk Yaya lalu menjawap,

"Lah. Kau lupa ya? Hari ini kan hari lahir Air."

"Ha?! Hari lahir Air?!" Terkejut Yaya.

"Bagaimana ni?! Aku tak bawa hadiah untuknya." Sambung Yaya yang sudah keluar.

"Tak apa. Dia kan tak berapa suka pada hadiah." Kata Gempa.

"Betul juga."

Mereka terus pergi menuju ke rumah Air di mana mereka nampak kawan-kawannya berada di luar rumah menunggu tua punya rumah mealukan mereka untuk masuk.

"Hai abang Gempa! Hai kaka Yaya!" Ucap Api yang pertama melihat mereka datang.

"Hai Api. Kamu semua tunggu abang Air ke?" Tanya Yaya.

"Mhm! Abang Taufan pun datang! Nampaknya abang Taufan tak sedih lagi. Tapi kadang-kadang dia diam ja." Kata Api.

"Yeke? Baguslah." Dia memandang Taufan yang sedang menyandar ke tiang cement sambil bertelefon. Yaya menghampiri berhajat untuk berbual sesuatu kepadanya.

"Hai, Fan." Ucap Yaya pelahan.

"Hey." Balas Taufan. Tetapi sebelum Yaya nak berkata sesuatu pintu rumah Air tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Hey semua. Maaf terpaksa menunggu. Ada hal yang berlaku tadi. Masuklah." Arah Air kepada semua kawan-kawannya.

.

.

.

.

Pada suatu petang yang panas lagi cerah. Yaya tengah berjalan kaki dari kerja menuju ke rumah. Seperti biasa Yaya masih merasa bersalah dan sedih. Tiba-tiba dia mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menekan nombor telefon.

"Hello. Ini Boboiboy Taufan." Kata seseorang di seberang telefon yang ternyata dia adalah Taufan.

"Assalammualaikum Taufan." Ucap Yaya.

"Waalaikumsalam. Oh, Yaya. Ada apa telefon ni?" Balas Taufan lalu menanya. Yaya hampir terkejut dengan suaranya. Tidak ada perasaan marah atau pun sedih dalam suara itu.

"Uhh... Kau sibuk?"

"Tak. Aku tak sibuk."

"Boleh kita jumpa. Aku mahu bercakap sama kau."

"Boleh juga. Aku pun ada nak dikatakan."

"Baiklah. Kita jumpa di cafe. Pukul berapa kau nak?"

"Sekarang bagaimana? Aku baru balik dari kerja ni."

"Baiklah. Jumpa di sana. Bye."

"Bye." Setelah Yaya mendengar panggilannya diputus, Yaya pun menutup handphonenya lalu pergi ke cafe.

.

.

.

.

Di luar cafe,

Yaya duduk diam di salah satu meja di luar cafe. Sudah 15 minit dia menunggu ketibaan Taufan. Sambil itu dirinya menghayati suasana yang sunyi sepi dan angin bersempoi-sempoi bahasa yang menghembus pelahan ke wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba dia mendengar tapak kaki dibelakangnya. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan jumpa Taufan.

"Hey, Yaya. Lama ke tunggu?" Tanya Taufan yang sudah duduk.

"Tak lama juga. Kau nak minum?" Kata Yaya.

"Tak apa. Jadi apa kau nak cakap ni?" Tanya Taufan straight to the point.

"Hmm... Kau lah dulu."

"Lebih baik kau. Nanti kau juga akan terluka."

"Mmm... Kenapa kau menangis selepas pertengkaran itu?" Tanya Yaya yang ingin tahu sebenarnya.

"Oh, sebenarnya aku nak cakap tentang itu."

"Eh?"

"Maafkan aku, Yaya. Aku ingin kau membenci aku sahaja." Kata Taufan kesal.

"Membenci? Untuk apa?"

"Agar kenangan manis kita berdua terpadam." Jawap Taufan. Yaya sangat terkejut dengan kata dia itu.

"Jadi bagaimana? Terpaham ke?" Ujar Yaya pelahan.

"Aku tengah cuba, Yaya. Kau juga patut lupakan semua itu, Yaya. Aku pasti kau terluka, bukan?"

"Maafkan aku, Fan. Maafkan aku kerana aku hancurkan kau. Ini semua salah aku." Kata Yaya kesal juga.

"Tak apa, Yaya." Taufan terima maaf Yaya.

Sekarang keadaan menjadi sunyi kerana tidak tahu apa mereka nak dikata lagi. Sangat sunyi bahkan mereka boleh mendengar nafas mereka sendiri. Mereka merasa kekok dengan keheningan itu.

"Kau masih pakai goggle tu?" Tanya Taufan tiba-tiba. Yaya terkejut dan sedar bahawa goggle yang dipakai adalah hadiah pertama dari Taufan.

"Maaf. Aku tak akan pakai gog-." Kata Yaya lalu menanggalkan goggle nya itu malah dipotong oleh Taufan.

"Pakai jelah, Yaya." Suruh Taufan.

"Nampaknya kau sangat suka goggle itu. Pakailah balik." Sambung Taufan. Dengan itu Yaya memakai balik gogglenya itu.

"Tapi bukan ia akan buatkan kau terluka? Aku tak nak kau terluka." Risau Yaya.

"Betul. Tetapi ia adalah kegemaran mu jadi aku tak patut suruh kau tak memakai goggle itu hanya sebab cinta." Balas Taufan lebar.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk semua ini." Kata Yaya.

Kini mereka berada di lorong depan cafe itu, akhirnya perbualan Yaya dan Taufan telah selesai.

"Sama-sama Yaya." Balas Taufan.

Masa untuk mereka berpisah dan meneruskan kehidupan mereka sendiri. Mereka berharap mereka akan berjumpa lagi di waktu yang lain dan kali ini mereka tidak akan terluka lagi. Bermula dari Taufan pergi ke kiri lorong manakala Yaya pergi ke lorong kanan.

 **~TBC**

* * *

 **The ending is horrible! *cry*. Itu adalah akibat author tak ada lagi idea untuk cerita ini. Alamak! Idea author nak kan habis. Apa patut aku nak buat?! *panicking* Review ya jika boring. Kritik author ini please... But jangan over do it.**

 **Aku janji aku nak balas review korang jadi ini masanya!**

 **Untuk VinuraOsake:**

 **Ini chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Untuk Kitty manja:**

 **Uhh... Thanks**

 **Untuk Cute girls:**

 **Kau nak aku comment ya? Hm... Baiklah. Sebenrnya aku tak tahu apa nak di comment jadi aku buat ini. Btw lucu jua eh.**

 **(Continuation,**

 **GEMPA:HELLO YOU GUYS!*MENGENYIT KEDUA-DUA MATA SAMBIL SENYUM AND ME TERUS FALL IN LOVE*)**

 **Taufan: Dah mula dah, Gempa ni.** **Jangan buat begitu boleh tak?**

 **Gempa: Salah ke?**

 **Taufan: Cute girls sdh fall in love dengan kau. Jangan nak buat author jatuh cinta juga.**

 **Author: Wow. Thank you, Taufan. Lagipun jarang sekali Gempa nak buat aku jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta pada kepintarannya ada lah sikit.**

 **Cute girls: Ai? Kau tak suka pada ku lagi?**

 **Taufan: Kau kan jatuh cinta pada Gempa. Aku pilih author.**

 **Cute girls: Author! Ini tak adil! *goyang badan author***

 **Author: Not my problem.**

 **Sorry can't make a good one.**

* * *

 **Reviews done so see you on the next chapter!**

 **Don't mind to review me!**

 **Sekian,**

 **Angin Taufan.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey yall! Author is back bringing chapter 6. Sori akhir update tiba-tiba tak ada mood. Itu pun sebab idea ku dah kosong. Miian.^^ Aku sedar ff ku yang ini tidak berapa jelas especially chp 4. Mungkin chapter ini jelas kot.**

 **Bukan apa, ini masalahnya jika tidak pernah bercinta. Like me. Hehehe ^^ Inda jua semestinya kan? Btw...**

 **Review time!**

 **Cute girls:**

 **(Continuation,**

 **Gempa: Alahai, kekasihku dah pengsan *mulut ternganga*)**

 **Author: Eh ngaku ya si Gempa ah. Peweet!**

 **Taufan: Iya tah kan?**

 **Gempa: Diamlah!**

 **Author: Jadi kamu nak lawan ke?**

 **Taufan: Ye tak ye juga ya. Meh kita lawan**

 **Gempa: Eh kejap2! Kita bincang dulu**

 **Author: Jgn tah *disappointed***

 **Taufan: Ah! *Ada idea. Bisik kat author dan aku senyum* Gempa tengok tu!**

 ***Gempa lihat. Taufan & author culik cute girls dan lari. #Jahil***

 **Gempa: Oi! Pulangkan girlfriend ku!**

 **Author & Taufan: Make us!**

 **Cute girls: Tolong aku putera ku!**

 **Gempa: Aku datang ni! *lari***

 **VinuraOsake:**

 **Here's the next chapter!**

 **P/S: Ignore salah ejaan ya dan bahasa tunggang terbalik.**

 **Read, enjoy dan review!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Menghitung menunggu mati

Agar kau jumpa yang dinanti

Semoga pemergianku ini terbaik untukmu

Cinta. Apakah itu cinta? Perasaan yang timbul dari hati yang menunjukkan kepada seseorang. Setiap manusia pasti akan merasai bahkan muda atau tua. Pasti akan bahagia bagi orang yang telah bercinta. Apatah lagi bagi seseorang lelaki yang mencintai seorang perempuan. Bukan dari wajahnya sahaja 'well obivously' tetapi dari sifatnya juga.

Tetapi apa yang akan terjadi jika cinta seseorang hanya bagai bertepuk sebelah tangan? Iaitu salah seorang tidak mencintai pasangannya. Anda mesti akan merasa kecewa dan patah hati. Siapa juga tidak. Cuba sedaya upaya agar orang itu mencintainya, mana mungkin berjaya. Apatah lagi jika orang itu sebenarnya mencintai orang lain.

Yah~ memang susah, betul?

Inginkan menghilangkan perasaan cintai itu susah, sangat susah malah bertambah cinta pula. Kalau nak lupakan orang, itu pun juga susah. Apa boleh buat sudah jatuh cinta. Lainlah kisah jika dirinya itu benci kepada orang itu. Itu mungkin dapat hilangkan perasaan itu. Tetapi mungkin tidak juga, mana tahu dia nak berdendam.

Cinta itu tidak pernah senang. Jika berfikir cinta itu senang iaitu berjumpa dan mengetahui bahawa orang itu juga suka? Salah. Memang salah. Mesti kalian tahu apakah itu betul atau tidak. Tetapi itu ikut takdir seseorang. Kadang-kadang ini adalah ujian dari ilahi.

Tetapi sudah pasti jangan sangat tenggelamkan diri hanya kerana cinta sampai diri tidak tentu arah. Jangan seperti watak dalam fanfic ini. Nak dibencikan susah. Nak melupakan susah. Bagaimana pula jika dia melihat cintanya bersama orang lain? Lagi susah.

Dalam chapter ini bermulanya di sebuah bangunan di kawasan stesen penyiran Pulau Rintis. Seseorang lelaki berpakaian biru terang serta hoodie. Bertopi senget ke kanan menunjukkan personaliti yang selalu ceria dan beriris biru yang telah melihatkan perasaannya ketika itu. Apa dia perasaannya? Senang sekali dijelaskan iaitu sedih, sangat sedih.

Dia tengah melamun di sana sambil berkata seorang diri. Dia sudah cukup sedih untuk tidak meperdulikan kawasannya dan mengetahui langit akan menangis. Dia meletakan dagunya kepada kedua tangan yang telah berehat di atas pagar.

"Betapa sedihnya hidup ini. Bagaikan semuanya hitam putih. Tidak ada kasih sayang yang memenuhi diri ku. Aku seorang, seorang di dunia ini. Tak ada mak, ayah bahkan orang yang ku cintai ditolak." Kata pemuda itu seperti tidak bernyawa.

"Bagaimana nak lupakan semua ini? Kenapa aku tidak dapat lupakan kau? Kenapa? Apa aku ini mencintaimu begitu lama? Itu ke? Hatiku hancur saat aku melihat kau berada di depanku. Aku asyik meningatkan kenangan kita berdua sahaja. Apa kau juga rasa kesakitan ini? Mungkin iya. Mungkin tak." Sambung dia.

Dirinya mula mengeluh sedih, sangat mahu bahawa dirinya tidak ada di sini. Tetapi mustahil, betul? Jika tidak ilahi mencabut nyawanya. Tiba-tiba pintu satu-satunya di atap itu telah buka dan munculnya seorang perempuan yang berpakaian jingga dengan tudung merah. Nama perempuan itu Hanna.

Hanna terkejut saat melihat kondisi kawan sekerjanya itu,

"Astaga, Taufan. Sudahlah. Sakit ku melihat kau bersikap macam ni. Kau harus berubah Taufan. Dia tak akan bersama kau lagi, Taufan. Kau patut lupakan dia!" Stres Hanna.

"Aku sudah cuba, Hanna! Aku sudah cuba! Dua bulan sudah aku cuba bahkan pelbagai cara sudah tapi masih tak dapat. Nak lupakan Yaya tak dapat malah aku semakin rindu!" Lawan Taufan yang sudah bertentang muka dengan dia.

"Kau tak cuba sedaya upaya pun! Kau perlu usaha lagi!"

"Nak usaha apanya?! Aku tak boleh mengatasinya!"

"Sudahlah! Kenapa kau buta sangat?! Kenapa dia saja ada dalam hatimu?! Kau asyik menangis, lepaskan perasaan mu kat aku. Semuanya pasal dia! Dia, dia, DIA!" Jerit Hanna frustasi yang telah menitiskan air matanya yang cukup deras. Dia menutup mukanya kerana malu.

Taufan terkejut melihat Hanna menangis. Dia tidak sangka bahawa Hanna akan berkelakuan begitu, seolah-olah Hanna mempunyai hati terhadapnya. Ini membuatkan Taufan lebih syok.

"Hanna, tak kan kau ada hati dengan ku?" Tanya Taufan yang masih syok.

"Mana ada! Hisk, hisk." Marah Hanna yang sedang mengelap air matanya, cuba menutupi cintanya.

"Hanna..."

"Sudahlah. Baik kita masuk sambung kerja." Kata Hanna yang pelahan masuk ke dalam bangunan meninggalkan Taufan seorang.

.

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat yang bernama Rintis Times. Tempat itu dipenuhi oleh ramai pekerja-pekerja yang tengah berkeliaran ke sana sini sambil membuat kerja masing-masing.

Yaya, salah seorang pekerja di sini sedang berjalan menuju ke bilik pengarah dari syarikat ini setelah di panggil 20 minit yang berlalu. Dia mengetuk pintu sebagai isyarat dia telah datang. Kemudian ada suara dari pintu sebelah menyatakan dia boleh masuk.

"Tuan, ada apa nak jumpa?" Tanya Yaya yang berdiri di depan pengarahnya.

"Saya ada tugasan untuk kau, Reporter Yaya. Oleh itu, kau akan berkerjasama dengan orang dari stesen penyiaran Pulau Rintis dalam membuat suratkhabar edisi baru." Arah pengarah Yaya.

"Baik, tuan." Terima Yaya.

.

.

.

.

Balik semula kepada Taufan dan Hanna, kini mereka tengah membuat kerja masing-masing. Tidak ada sepatah perkataan pun di antara mereka. Taufan ada pandang sekejap kepada Hanna dan nampak bahawa Hanna masih menitis air matanya. Taufan cuba nak berkata sesuatu tetapi perasaan syoknya dan malu telah menghalangnya membuat demikian.

Tiba-tiba, pintu bilik itu terbuka tanpa diketuk dahulu. Taufan dan Hanna sedar hal itu dan pusing menghadap pintu itu. Orang yang membuka pintu itu adalah pengarah mereka iaitu Pengarah Hairul.

"Editor Taufan, Editor Hanna. Saya ada tugas untuk kamu berdua. Kamu tak berapa sibuk, betul?" Kata Pengarah Hairul. Taufan dan Hanna mengangguk betul.

"Baik, kalau macam itu. Sebagai backup dan specialty dalam photographer di stesen ini. Saya mahu kamu berkerjasama dengan seseorang dari bisness suratkhabar, Rintis Times. Hari ini, pukul 9. Anda faham?" Sambung Pengarah Hairul.

"Faham tuan." Balas Taufan dan Hanna lalu Hairul keluar dari bilik itu.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 9 dan Taufan dan Hanna telah keluar dari bilik kerja mereka untuk menguruskan tugas mereka. Mereka akan bertemu dengan seseorang di tingkat bawah bangunan itu. Tetapi mereka tidak sangka bahawa orang yang akan berkerjasama adalah Yaya.

"Yaya?" Terkejut Taufan saat dia pandang kepadanya. Tidak pelik juga Yaya terkejut dengan kehadiran Taufan dan Hanna.

"Taufan? Awak juga?" Kata Yaya kepada Taufan dan juga Hanna.

"Kau ke orang yang akan berkerjaama dengan kami?" Tanya Taufan. Yaya hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah kalau macam tu. Jom kita pergi." Sambung Taufan yang mula berjalan keluar dari bangunan itu tetapi berhenti saat Yaya bertanya pula,

"Nak ke destinasi itu guna apa?"

"Kita boleh gunakan kereta ku. Lagipun kereta ku tak berapa jauh dari sini." Jawap Hanna terhadap soalan Yaya pula.

"Baik. Aku pandu ya." Kata Taufan yang sudah jalan keluar.

Dalam perjalanan ke destinasi mereka, keheningan berada di udara. Tidak ada seorang pun bersuara waktu itu. Setiap seorang menggelamkan diri mereka dengan perasaan seperti,

Taufan yang memandu dengan wajah yang sedih sekali lagi. Yaya yang duduk sebelah Taufan cuma merasa kekok dengan suasana ini. Manakala Hanna yang duduk di passenger belakang, hanya pandang orang yang di hadapannya dan mengeluh kerana perasaannya yang cemburu.

"Jadi, how was your day? Ada berita baik selama 2 bulan ni?" Tanya Yaya tiba-tiba yang telah menoleh kepada Taufan, seolah-olah tidak apa yang Yaya ingin mehilangkan keheningan ini.

"Bolehlah. Kalau berita baik. Hmm... Aku kena naik pangkat jadi mentor video editor." Jawap Taufan 'follow along'.

"Baguslah."

"Apa tah kau dengan Gempa?" Tanya Taufan balik.

"Okey, okey. Cuma jarang kerana sibuk bekerja masing-masing." Jawap Yaya yang kembali menghadap ke depan.

Tetapi Taufan dan Hanna tahu Yaya bukan jarang kerana sibuk malah kerana Taufan.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai ke destinasinya iaitu di sebuah ladang yang memenuhi dengan banyak tamanan jenis-jenis beri dari buah strawberi ke mulberi. Ini disebabkan altitude di atas bukit-bukit di Pulau Rintis ini sejuk.

Waktu bekerja telah bermula dan setiap orang membuat kerja masing-masing. Taufan dan Hanna tengah mengambil gambar seluruh ladang untuk muka depan suratkhabar edisi terhad manakala Yaya tengah bertemu duga dengan petani di ladang itu.

"Baiklah itu sahaja nak ditanyakan. Terima kasih kerana menggunakan masa awak dalam temu bual ini." Ucap Yaya setelah selesai bertanya beberapa soalan kepada petani wanita tua.

"Yah, sama-sama. Aku minta diri dulu ya." Balas petani itu lalu pergi menyambung menuai. Yaya mengangguk ya.

Apabila Yaya hendak berdiri, dia terpijak tanah yang basah dan tergelincir. Tetapi sebelum jatuhnya ke tanah, Taufan terlebih dahulu telah sambut dia. Sekarang mereka saling pandang satu sama lain membuatkan semua ini menjadi kekok.

Dari sudut Taufan, dia syok dengan refleksnya itu. Marah kepada dirinya bahawa kenapa diselamatkan Yaya. Itu menimbulkan sesuatu perasaan yang dia tidak inginkan iaitu dirinya hancur berkecai.

"Fan." Panggil Yaya lembut, lagi memburukkan perasaan Taufan. Taufan terus lepaskan Yaya dan kemudian lari. Lari tidak tahu ke mana asalkan jauh daripada Yaya. Yaya cuma melihatnya dengan wajah yang keliru. Dia tidak faham apa yang telah berlaku.

Hanna yang kini berdiri disebelah Yaya ikut pandang ke arah Taufan berlari lalu berkata sesuatu membuatkan Yaya terlompat kejutan.

"Dia tak suka kau panggilnya the word 'Fan'. Itu akan sakitkan dia. Tak salah dia yang suruh kau panggil panggilan itu, bukan?"

"Bukan dia telah lupakan ke?" Tanya Yaya.

"Betul dia telah lupakan tetapi itu cuma sementara. Dia tak dapat lagi menahan perasaan itu lagi. Dia tak pernah cuba betul-betul untuk lupakan kau." Geletar Hanna.

"Hanna."

"Dia betul sayangkan kau, Yaya. Matanya hanya kepada kau sahaja. Dirinya ditutupi oleh egonya. Tidak pernah pandang kat orang lain selain kau." Sambung Hanna yang kini menundukkan kepalanya kebawah masih menahan gegarannya.

"..."

"Kau pun sama, Yaya."

"Eh? Sama?"

"Kerana dia kau tak dapat senang lenang untuk bercinta sama Gempa. Dan oleh itu dia akan lebih derita! Kenapa? Kenapa Yaya?!" Marah Hanna menangis kepada Yaya. Yaya takut dengan sikap Hanna.

"Ini semua salah kau! Kalau kau tak pernah sakitkan dia, kalau kau tak pernah kata kau suka dia, Taufan tak akan jadi macam ni! Dia tidak akan tahu yang aku sangat cintakan dia sejak kali pertama aku bekerja sama dia!" Jerit Hanna yang sudah berlutut menangis. Yaya yang syok dengan semua yang telah didengar dari mulut perempuan itu. Yaya berlutut juga disebelah Hanna lalu memeluknya.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku. Aku telah rosakkan hidupmu." Maaf Yaya lalu menitis air matanya. Hanna memeluk balik pelukkan Yaya. Mereka kekal begitu untuk sementara dan setelah Hanna telah tenang dia mengajak Yaya untuk menyambung kerja. Yaya hanya menangguk ya.

.

.

.

.

Waktu kerja sudah selesai dan masa untuk mereka berehat. Sekarang, mereka bertiga berada di luar landang untuk mengambil udara segar sambil melihat permandangan yang sangat cantik. Untuk sementara waktu mereka boleh merasakan ketenangan dari semua masalah dunia.

Angin sejuk bertiupan sempoi-sempoi bahasa, menambahkan lagi ketenangan mereka. Mereka tidak berkata apa hanya menghayati waktu itu. Tetapi akhirnya dikacau setelah mereka mendengar deringan handphone. Ternyata itu datang dari handphone Yaya. Yaya menjawap.

"Hello?"

"Ini Gempa, Yaya." Jawap orang dari panggilan seberang.

"Oh, Gempa. Ada apa ni?" Tanya Yaya.

"Hmm... Kau sibuk masani? Aku di depan tempat kerja kau. Tunggu kau. Tapi kau tak ada muncul-munculnya. Hajat ku nak ajak kau berjalan-jalan." Balas Gempa. Ini buat Yaya terdiam dan menandang ke arah Taufan yang tengah memandang ke langit bersama Hanna.

"..."

"Yaya?" Panggil Gempa tetapi Yaya tetap pandang Taufan. Dan sepertinya, Taufan mengedari bahawa dia telah dilihat kerana Taufan telah menoleh kepada Yaya. Dengan itu, Yaya cepat mengalih pandangan darinya.

"Oh, Gempa. Maaf, tapi aku rasa tak dapat aku agak sibuk. Jangan tunggu aku, Gem. Aku tak ada di sana." Jawap Yaya lalu menutup handphone tanpa kisah Gempa akan berkata sesuatu.

Dia mengeluh akan perbuatan kesal itu.

"Adakah aku ni beban untuk mu sampai kau tak dapat bersama Gempa?" Tanya Taufan tiba-tiba dengan suara yang lembut lagi sedih. Dia menghampiri Yaya waktu bertanya soalan itu.

"Huh?! Mana ada, Taufan!" Syok Yaya.

"Yaya..."

"Betul, Taufan. Hmm... ah! Apa kata kita ke cafe panaskan diri. Sejuklah." Kata Yaya alasan agar cepat menutupi perbohongannya itu. Taufan dan Hanna menangguk setuju.

Sekarang mereka di cafe setelah mereka bertolak sejam yang lalu. Sekali lagi mereka hanya duduk diam sambil merasakan kepanasan dari minuman mereka. Tiba-tiba Yaya dan Hanna terdengar satu gumaman dari Taufan. Gumaman yang halus tetapi cukup didengar.

"Aku akan pergi dari sini." Dengan itu, ia mengejutkan Yaya yang hampir tersedak makanan ais krim sandwicnya dan Hanna yang hampir juga tersembut air Mochanya.

"Apa?!" Jerit kedua perempuan itu. Sebelum Yaya hendak berkata sesuatu, dia diganggu oleh seseorang yang telah berdiri di sebelahnya sambil berdehem. Yaya menoleh kepadanya dan terkejut. Rupanya ia adalah Gempa, seolah-olah dia tahu mereka bertiga akan di sini.

"Gempa?!" Syok Yaya telah berdiri.

"Ini ke sebabnya kau tak dapat berkeluar sama aku?" Tanya Gempa yang terluka sedikit.

"Maafkan aku Gempa. Tapi-" Maaf Yaya malah dipotong.

"Apakah kau tak sayang aku lagi?"

"Gempa!" Jerit Yaya yang mula berkaca air. Tiba-tiba, sebuah hentakkan di meja membuatkan Gempa, Yaya dan Hanna menoleh kepada Taufan yang telah berdiri. Air mata Taufan mula berbentuk dan badannya juga bergeletar kuat.

"Sudahlah! Jangan salahkan dia! Ini bukan salahnya. Salahnya aku! Aku akan pergi dari sini. Aku akan pergi! Agar kamu berdua bersama. Hisk, hisk." Jerit Taufan tidak sanggup lagi semua pergaduhan ini.

"You can't be serious!" Syok Hanna yang berdiri juga.

"Fan..." Sebut Yaya tidak percaya.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi aku tak nak lagi semua ini!" Kata Taufan lagi lalu lari keluar dari cafe dan diikuti oleh Yaya yang hendak hentikan Taufan. Gempa dan Hanna yang terkejut saling pandang kemudian ikut keluar mengekori Taufan dan Yaya.

Taufan telah berlari jauh dari cafe sambil menitiskan air matanya. Dia tidak tahu di mana kakinya akan membawanya pergi, asalkan dapat menjauhi Yaya yang masih mengekorinya.

"Taufan. Tolong jangan buat begini, Fan!" Rayu Yaya dari belakang tetapi Taufan tetap berlari dan kali ini dia mempercepatkan larinya.

Tiba-tiba Taufan ada nampak seorang budak perempuan yang memegang sebiji bola di tengah jalan raya sehala sepertinya dia sedang mengambil bolanya yang telah terlontar ke jalan raya. Kemudian sebuah kereta muncul dengan pantas hampir nak melanggar perempuan itu.

Budak perempuan itu tidak tahu buat apa-apa dan hanya berdiri di sana dengan keadaan ketakutan. Dengan itu, tidak sangka bahawa Taufan mengelamatkan budak itu dengan menolak mereka ke seberang jalan dan dengan malangnya dia terkena.

Yaya, Gempa dan Hanna tidak buat apa-apa hanya berdiri di 'sidewalk' kerana sangat syok dengan semua yang dilihat di depan mata mereka.

"Taufan!" Jerit Yaya menangis lalu lari ke arah Taufan dan diikuti oleh Gempa yang terdiam. Gempa meletakkan kepala Taufan yang sudah tidak sedarkan diri ke lengannya dan menepuk wajah mengharapkan kesedaran kawannya itu.

"Tau...Taufan. Bangun Taufan. Tolong jangan pergi. Aku mohon." Rayu Gempa yang sudah berkaca air manakala Yaya yang berada di sebelah Gempa telah jatuh lututnya ke tanah dan menangis teresak-esak.

Sementara itu, Hanna yang masih berdiri di sidewalk hanya terdiam dan pergi menghampiri mereka berdua dengan wajah nak menangis.

"Ada sesiapa, tolong panggil ambulance!" Jerit Yaya. Hanna pun keluarkan handphone dan mendail ambulance.

.

.

.

.

Di hospital,

Taufan telah dibawa ke hospital dan sekarang dia berada di ICU untuk dirawat manakala ketiga kawan berada diluar ICU. Mereka hanya menunggu dan memohon Taufan akan selamat.

Gempa dari tadi mundar-mandir di depan pintu ICU. Yaya pula duduk sambil menangis di sebelah Hanna yang hanya diam dengan wajah kosong. Tiba-tiba, mereka bertiga mendengar jejak-jejak kaki tengah berjalan menuju mereka.

Mereka menoleh dan nampak sahabat-sahabatnya serta anak buah Taufan datang setelah menerima khabar buruk itu. Semua sahabatnya berasa simpati dengan semua ini kecuali sepupu Taufan, Halilintar. Dia tengah marah. Ya marah, marah kepada Yaya.

"Kau ni memang bawa sial!" Marah Halilintar sambil menunjuk Yaya.

"Hali, maafkan aku." Maaf Yaya yang telah berdepan dengan Halilintar.

"Maafkan kau? Kau tahu tak yang dia kemalangan disebabkan kau?! Kalau kau tak buat Taufan sedih begini dia tak akan kemalangan! Kau memang sial!"

"Aku tau ini semua salah aku!" Jerit Yaya lalu nangis lagi. Sementara itu, Hani isteri kepada Halilintar berjalan mendekati Hanna. Dia duduk sebelahnya.

"Awak siapa?" Tanya Hani kepada Hanna.

"Nama aku Hanna. Kawan sekerja Taufan." Jawap Hanna lemah lalu pelahan menitis air matanya.

"Mmm... Kenapa kau nangis?"

"A...aku tak mau Taufan pergi. Hisk, hisk. Aku...aku cintakan dia!" Balas Hanna yang telah memeluk Hani.

Hani pun membalas pelukkannya manakala semua orang menatap Hanna dengan syok. Dengan itu, Halilintar tiba-tiba menampar Yaya, membuatkan dia jatuh ke lantai sejuk. Gempa menghampiri Yaya yang sedang menahan sakitnya.

"Kau dah susahkan orang, Yaya! Kau dah susahkan aku, Taufan dan Hanna! Kau memang mengusahkan orang!" Marah Halilintar lagi.

"Sudahlah jangan salahkan Yaya, Hali." Kata Gempa cuba melindungi Yaya.

"Kau pun sama! Kau juga terasa dia susahkan kau kan?! Dia tak lagi bersama kau selama dua bulan ni! Kau tak sedar ke?!" Kata Halilintar yang sudah mula bergeletar kuat. Gempa hanya terdiam kerana katanya memang betul. Yaya telah menyusahkan Gempa.

"Taufan ialah sepupuku dan aku tak akan maafkan kau kalau apa-apa terjadi kepada Taufan lagi! Sampai bila-bila!" Marah Halilintar lagi yang kini sudah berada di hujung batasannya.

Segalanya menjadi senyap untuk seketika hanya mendengar tangisan dari Halilintar, Yaya dan Hanna. Semua orang tidak tahu apa nak dikatakan. Semua orang menjadi semakin sedih.

Api dan Thorn dah mula menangis risau akan kondisi pakciknya manakala Hani mendekati suaminya dan cuba untuk menenangkannya.

"Dia ada pernah tanya apa itu cinta. Hisk, hisk." Kata Halilintar yang bermula bercerita.

FLASHBACK

15 tahun yang lalu.

"Hali, apa itu cinta?" Tanya seorang budak lelaki berusia 10 tahun selepas dia telah kalah dengan Halilintar dalam permainan bola di taman. Halilintar menatap wajah sepupunya sebelahnya dengan hairan.

"Cinta itu apabila seseorang yang itu ada perasaan terhadap seseorang." Jawap Halilintar lalu pandang balik ke taman.

"Ohh. Mesti seronokkan bercinta."

"Tak semetinya." Balas Halilintar. Taufan menatap Halilintar pula tanda tidak faham.

"Cinta ni terbahagi kepada dua. Bahagia dan duka. Bahagia iaitu jika mereka berdua saling bercinta. Duka pula jika salah seorang sahaja cinta dan salah tu tak." Sambung Halilintar masih pandang ke taman. Taufan hanya mengangguk faham.

"Nanti kalau aku bercinta. Aku mau perempuan itu cinta padaku." Harap Taufan.

"Semua orang mau, Taufan."

"Hali, mau bercinta ke?" Tanya Taufan. Hali gelak kecil, lucu dengan soalan sepupunya itu.

"Mestilah."

"Kau mesti bercinta dulu ya."

"Yelah-yelah."

END OF FLASHBACK

Halilintar masih menangis setelah selesai menceritakan kisah silam mereka manakala yang lain hanya memandang diam sahaja memahami cerita yang telah disampaikan.

"Dia cuma mau bahagia dalam cintanya."

Tiba-tiba pintu ICU terbuka dan munculnya seorang doktor. Dengan itu, semua orang menoleh kepada doktor itu dan Halilintar mendekati doktor itu lalu bertanya,

Doktor bagaimana Taufan?"

 **~TBC**

* * *

 **Complicated jua cerita ini. Hehehe^^" Harap faham apa chapter ini ceritakan. Itu je author nak end sini. See you on the next chapter and it's gurantee be the hardest one yet cus I'm running out of ideas! *panicking***

 **Review ya! Review! Review!^^**


	7. Chapter 7 (Final)

**Hey guys I'm back! The final chapter. Dun dun dun! Hahaha^^ Maaf lambat update. Banyak distracted sejak kebelakangan ni, buatnya aku stress. Jadi aku buat ini sehari secubit dengan idea. Anyways on to the reviews:**

 **Addin Uchiha Sagakishiro:**

 **Hello to you too Addin. Aku balas kau kat sini ya. Baca saja ya nanti tahu. Here's the next chapter.**

 **VinuraOsake:**

 **Ini chapternya.**

 **cute girls:**

 **Hahahaha, Taufan bukan ada penyakit. Dia kemalanganlah.**

 **Disclaimer: Sorry if isi chapter cakap kosong belaka. Tatabahasa hancur, salah ejaan, typos, angst tak tau (gagal). Boboiboy characters monsta punya ya.**

 **Read, enjoy and review this final chapter. Please... I beg you. T-T**

* * *

Chapter 7 (Final)

Tak sanggup ku dibohongi

Ku rela dijemput Ilahi

Kerna dia ku sanggup pergi

Hanya disana kekal dan abadi

Semua penglihatanku gelap-gelita, kosong dan luas kawasan ini seperti aku berada dalam kekosongan tetapi semuanya hitam. Aku curgia apakah tempat ini dan bagaimana aku berada disini.

"Kenapa aku di sini? Apa yang sudah terjadi?" Tanya aku tetapi tidak ada seseorang pun menjawap. Aku semakin curgia, apakah aku seorang di sini?

"Ada seseorang di sini ke?" Aku tanya lagi dan seperti aku jangka tidak ada seorang pun.

Tiba-tiba, muncul satu cahaya yang agak jauh dariku. Aku mengenyit mataku agar membuat penglihatanku lebih jelas tetapi tidak berhasil. Aku melangkah menghampiri cahaya itu.

Sebiji bola cahaya telah kelihatan terapung di udara setelah aku mendekatinya. Aku hairan kenapa ia ada di sini. Aku pun memegang bola cahaya itu dan saat itu juga bola cahaya hilang ke udara dan membebaskan habuk berkilau.

Munculnya sebuah memori di hadapanku, melihatkan kisah hidupku. Bermula dari aku berjumpa dengan gadis yang kucintai ke meluahkan perasaanku. Kemudian ke kenangan manisku dengan Yaya, selepas itu ke kenangan pahit iaitu dia membohongiku hingga aku kemalangan kerana menyelamatkan seorang budak perempuan.

Aku mengelap air mataku yang sudah turun ke pipi, sedih akan hidupku hanya kerana dia. Tiba-tiba dadaku jadi sakit membuatkan aku jatuh ke lantai. Sakit mula kerasaan di seluruh badan dan penglihatan aku semakin pudar.

"Aku harus bangun dari minda ku. Aku perlu kata kepadanya. Mungkin ini kali terakhir aku akan melihat dunia." Kata aku.

.

.

Ku rela dibenci

Final chapter

By AnginTaufan

.

.

"Doktor bagaimana Taufan?" Tanya Halilintar. Semua orang mengelilingi doktor itu, menunggu jawapan darinya. Mereka takut apa yang telah terjadi kepada temannya yang paling ceria.

"Alhamdulillah, semua berjalan dengan lancar." Jawap doktor membuatkan mereka bernafas lega.

"Tapi-" Mereka terkejut, rupanya bukan berita baik sahaja.

"Otaknya mengalami pendarahan dalaman menyebabkan dia koma. Manakala tubuh badannya luka parah terutama di rusuknya. Rusuknya patah. Ia satu keajaiban baginya hidup selepas kejadian itu. Nasib baik juga kamu bawa dia segera ke sini." Sambung doktor dengan lebarnya. Semua orang terdiam dengan apa mereka dengar. Doktor itu meminta izin untuk masuk balik ke bilik ICU untuk mencek lagi kondisi Taufan.

"Apa itu koma?" Tanya seorang anak dengan suara kekanakannya. Semua orang menatap kepada Thorn yang bertanya.

"Koma itu seperti tidur yang menentukan antara hidup atau mati." Jawap Api kepada adiknya.

"Maksudnya abang Taufan boleh... mati?" Kata Thorn bergeletar hampir nak menangis. Api yang sedar akan sedihnya adiknya terus menenangkan dia tetapi dirinya juga merasa nak menangis.

Sementara itu, Yaya memandang Halilintar yang tengah melihat anak-anaknya. Wajah Halilintar bertukar beberapa wajah iaitu kesedihan, kemudian kemarahan dan akhir sekali adalah dendam. Halilintar menoleh kepada Yaya, membuatkan Yaya terlompat sedikit. Halilintar tidak kata apa-apa hanya menatap Yaya dengan mata yang penuh dendam dan berair.

"Halilintar..." Sahut Yaya.

"Apa Halilintar?! Taufan hampir mati! Apalagi dia koma! Nyawanya di antara hidup atau mati. Ini memang salah kau!" Marah Halilintar.

"Aku tahu ini salah aku. Maafkan aku semua. Apa aku buat memang salah. Aku tak patut mainkan perasaannya. Tapi...tapi aku tak pernah sangka dia akan kemalangan!"

"Sudahlah Yaya. Jangan salahkan dirimu itu." Kata Air tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksud kau ah?!" Marah Halilintar.

"Sebab kemalangan ini bukan sebab dia." Jawap seorang. Halilintar menoleh kepada orang itu iaitu Fang.

"Ini telah ditakdirkan oleh Allah. Kau tak patut marahi Yaya. Yaya tidak bersalah. Dia hanya menyakitkan hatinya bukan membuatnya kemalangan." Sambung Gempa jawapan Fang.

"Tapi-" Percakapan Yaya dipotong oleh gelengan Gempa. Manakala Halilintar diam, kalah dengan pertengkaran ini. Dia menjauhi Yaya lalu menarik isteri dan anak-anaknya pergi.

"Hali nak ke mana?" Tanya Fang.

"Aku nak ke bilik Taufan. Kalian ikut?" Semua orang menangguk ya.

.

.

.

.

Bilik 38, iaitu di mana Taufan di tahan. Semua teman-temannya telah datang ke destinasi itu. Halilintar gementar untuk membuka pintu itu. Bagaimana kondisi sepupunya itu? Fikir Halilintar.

Dia menoleh wajah kawan-kawannya dan seperti dia, mereka juga merasa gelisah. Mereka memandang balik kepada dia dan mengangguk menyuruhnya untuk membuka. Dia menarik nafasnya lalu membuka tombol pintu tersebut.

Menolaknya ke depan, munculnya Taufan yang terlantar di katil bilik itu. Nampak satu topeng oksigen menutup separuh dari muka pesakit itu. Mereka mendekati dia membuatkan imej kepada si pesakit lebih jelas.

Hampir seluruh badannya dilitupi oleh pembalut. Kaki kanannya dibalut dari lutut ke buku lali. Di bawah perutnya, lengan kirinya dan kepalanya juga dibalut. Hanya yang lain lebam sahaja. Itu pun kelihatan parah. Manakala lengan kirinya dimasuki oleh sejenis cecari.

Taufan tetap menutup matanya dan wajahnya kelihatan cukup pucat. Mulutnya juga menunjukkan kepucatannya iaitu berwarna biru. Expersinya pula sangat tenang seperti dia telah mati tetapi mereka tahu itu belum masanya. Mereka berharap dia akan sedar secepatnya.

Semua teman hanya melihat dia dengan diam, menahan setiap perasaan mereka yang berbeza. Halilintar pergi ke sisi kanan Taufan memegang tangan sepupunya yang agak sejuk. Melihat wajah sepupunya membuatkan hatinya rasa bersimpati. Dia duduk di kerusi berhampirannya dan terus memandangnya.

Diikuti oleh Yaya yang berada di sisi kiri Taufan, terus pecah dalam tangisannya. Tidak sangka lelaki yang pernah dia sakiti telah terlantar di katil hospital dalam keadaan koma. Dia tidak akan maafkan dirinya jika Taufan belum sedar. Apalagi jika Taufan mungkin akan pergi.

Manakala yang lain hanya duduk diam di kerusi yang tersedia atau duduk di lantai sejuk sambil berdoa, memohon, menunggu dan berharap agar kawan baiknya sedar. Walaupun ia mengambil masa yang cukup panjang.

.

.

.

.

Halilintar POV,

3 jam telah berlalu dan tidak ada sebarang pergerakan dari sepupuku. Aku dan kawanku masih menunggu dengan sabarnya, 'even' anak-anakku tidak kata apa-apa. Aku tetap memandang Taufan, oh sungguhnya aku mahu dia bangun sekarang juga.

"Taufan, tolonglah bangun. Aku mohon bangunlah. Kenapa kau asyik tutup matamu? Kenapa? Kau tau tak kitorang risaukan kau." Bisik aku.

Aku pegang tangannya erat sangat memohon kepadanya. Air mata ku mula mengalir ke pipi sekali lagi semasa aku mencium tangannya. Perasaan ada seseorang menepuk belakangku membuat aku menoleh dan melihat isteriku cuba menenangkan aku kerana nampak aku menangis. Aku sikit berasa bersyukur mempunyai isteri seperti dia.

"Abang, sabar ya? Diakan kuat. Aku pasti dia akan lawan sakitnya dan bangun. Kita hanya berdoa dan tunggu. Jadi jangan nangis ya? Aku tak suka abang nangis." Kata isteriku dengan lembut dan tenang tetapi aku tahu bahawa dia juga bersedih. Mungkin dia kisah tentang aku atau ambil kasihan kepada Taufan. Aku tak pasti.

Aku menoleh pula kepada seorang di hadapanku yang duduk di sebelah kiri Taufan, Yaya. Nampaknya dia jauh lebih teruk daripada aku. Aku melihatnya dia yang masih menangis dan asyik bercakap semua ini adalah salah dia.

Aku setuju bahawa dia patut disalahi tetapi teringat apa kawanku kata aku tak dapat marahi semuanya kepadanya. Mereka betul, sebahagian dari musibah ini bukan salahnya tetapi tetap juga sebahagiannya salahnya, betul?

Aku memutuskan untuk menahan kemarahanku dan memfokuskan kepada Taufan. Ia tidak berbaloi untuk marahi dia lagi. Lagipun ia bukan dapat bangunkan Taufan walaupun melepaskannya membuat aku tenang sedikit. Tiba-tiba, perempuan itu berkata,

"Maafkan aku semua. Maafkan aku. Aku menyesal apa aku dah buat kepadanya dan kamu. Maaf. Hisk, hisk. Aku yang berhak mendapat balasan ini bukan kamu. Aku benci diriku. Disebabkan aku sakiti dia, aku pun menyakitkan kamu terutamanya Hali, Gempa dan kau." Menoleh Yaya kepada Hanna.

Hanna memandang dia balik merasa sedikit keliru.

"Maafkan aku, Hanna. Kalau aku tak tipu dia dan beritahu, dia mungkin akan lupakan aku dengan senang. Mungkin. Mungkin juga dia akan bersamamu. Maaf kerana lukai kau. Kau terluka dengan percakapannya. Ini semua salah aku." Sambung Yaya menunduki kepalanya ke bawah dengan malu.

"Yaya, jangan salahkan dirimu. Kenapa kau fikir semua ini salah kau? Dia yang sakiti aku bukan kau. Lagipun sebahagian ini salahnya." Kata Hanna.

"Tapi ini memang salah aku!"

"Cukup, Yaya. Cukup." Memaksa Hanna untuk mendiamkan Yaya dan dia pun ikut.

Yaya menoleh balik kepada Taufan dan menangis lagi manakala Hanna pergi dan duduk di samping anak-anakku cuba menceriakan mereka. Aku melihat mereka iaitu Thorn yang sedang menahan tangisannya dan Api yang kelihatan muram membuat aku rasa bersalah. Aku menyesal membawa mereka ke sini. Aku harap mereka akan mengatasi masalah ini.

End of Halilintar POV

.

.

.

.

Hanna POV

Bagaimana aku boleh terjebak dengan semua ini? Awal-awal aku dapat kerja dan jumpa Taufan. Itu ordinary. Lepas itu, aku jatuh cinta dan waktu itu juga dia cakap mengarut tentang cintanya. Itu sakiti aku. Tiba-tiba dia kemalangan. Macam mana aku tak menangis dan syok.

Aku tidak sangka semua ini akan berlaku. Bukan aku seorang, bahkan semua orang tidak sangka. Mereka fikir mereka yang sahaja yang terseksa dengan semua kesedihan ini tetapi aku juga. That just great isn't? Sigh.

Aku tengah duduk di sebelah adik-beradik kembar. Aku tak tahu anak siapa, mungkin perempuan yang memperkenalkan kepadaku. Siapa namanya? Hani? Dan suaminya adalah ibubapa mereka.

Melihat mereka muram dan sedih membuat aku sedih juga. Sama juga apabila melihat kawan-kawan Taufan yang cemas. Aku boleh tahu bahawa mereka memang kasihinya. Mereka memang kawan yang sangat baik. Aku harap dia tahu bahawa mereka ada di sampingmu.

"Taufan, semua orang risaukan kau. Cepatlah sedar ya. Aku ingin kau melihat yang kitorang memang kasihkan kau. Kau tak rasa bersalah ke? Dua budak ni pun risaukan kau." Bisik hatiku. Tidak sedar yang aku mula melamun.

Apa Yaya bersalah semua ini? Mungkin juga, tetapi dia bukan seorang yang bersalah. Taufan sendiri juga yang bersalah, tidak mahu melepaskan Yaya dan gagal untuk tidak mencintainya.

Dia sendiri yang sakiti hatinya. Bukan dia pernah membuat Yaya membenci dia? Ya betul, tetapi dia tetap bersedih. Apa sebab rancangannya gagal atau dia rasa bersalah? Memang susah nak faham apa yang ada di mindanya.

Aku fikir dia telah lupakannya selepas mereka official berpisah tetapi ternyata lebih teruk dari aku sangka. Apa yang istimewa Yaya itu? Apa yang dia ada yang perempuan tak ada? Aku apa yang tak ada?! Diriku tengah marah sambil menggenggam tanganku.

Hatiku merasa tersiksa kerana dia hanya mencintai dia dan tidak melihat aku sebagai wanita. Hanya sebagai kawan yang boleh mendengar ceritanya dan menasihatinya. Yah~ apa boleh buat. Dia tidak berhak jadi kekasihku.

Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang memegang tanganku membuat aku terhenti melamun dan menatap dia. Orang itu salah seorang budak kembar yang bertopi merah.

"Kenapa ni dik?" Tanya aku kepada si adik dengan lembut dan pelahan.

"Api lapar. Adik Thorn pun rasa lapar jugak." Kata si adik bernama Api.

"Ohh, apa kata kita keluar dan pergi ke kantin?" Cadang aku. Adik itu pun mengangguk setuju.

"Mari dik kita ke kantin." Kata budak Api itu kepada adiknya sambil memegang tangan adiknya. Adiknya menghapus matanya lalu mengangguk. Sungguh baik dan comelnya mereka berdua. Kami bertiga bangkit, tetapi sebelum kami nak keluar aku berkata sesuatu kepada kawan-kawan yang lain.

"Kamu semua..." Cakap aku terhenti seketika agar mereka menghadap aku.

"Mari kita keluar makan dan rehat sebentar? Takkan kita akan duduk sini diam-diam dan tunggu? Lagipun akhirnya juga kita akan pulang jika dia tetap tak sedarkan diri." Sambung percakapan aku. Semua orang setuju termasuk juga lelaki yang bertopi hitam itu. Siapa namanya? Tidak silap namanya, Halilintar.

Mereka semua berdiri dan mula hendak keluar, tetapi hanya seorang yang tidak mahu semestinya, Yaya. Tiba-tiba, 3 temannya iaitu lelaki yang bertopi biru laut, perempuan cina bertoncang dua dan lelaki berdarah India pergi menghampiri Yaya cuba menyuruh dia keluar manakala yang lain telah keluar. Aku hanya melihat mereka bertiga yang berusah payah untuk membawa Yaya keluar.

"Yaya, jom keluar." Kata perempuan bertoncang dua dengan lembut ketika dia menyentuh bahu Yaya tetapi dia menolak pintaannya.

"Yaya, jangan macam ni. Rehatlah dulu. Tak baik tau nangis." Kata lelaki bertopi biru pula.

"Aku tak mau! Aku mau duduk sini sampai dia sedar!" Enggan Yaya. Sekarang giliran lelaki berdarah India pula.

"Yaya... Sudahlah belum masanya dia akan sedar. Sabarlah."

"Aku kata aku tak mau! Tinggalkan aku!" Marah Yaya. Mereka bertiga mengalah lalu keluar dari bilik meninggalkan aku bersama dia. Aku memandang dia sebelum keluar dan berbisik,

"Haraplah dia akan tenang dan menerima semua ini."

End of Hanna POV

.

.

.

.

Yaya POV

Semua orang pergi keluar meninggalkan aku seorang bersama Taufan. Sempat lagi mereka keluar dan makan? Sampai hati mereka buat begitu. Mereka tak kisahkan Taufan ke? Aku tetap lagi menangis teresak-esak.

Mereka suruh aku berhenti menangis kerana ia tidak baik untuk aku mahupun untuk Taufan. Tetapi aku tetap tidak dapat hentikan tangisanku. Kesalahan ku terhadap dia terlalu besar seperti tidak ada apa-apa boleh menutupinya.

Aku memang perempuan yang tidak tahu malu. Seorang perempuan yang tidak pernah hormat kepada lelaki. Suka hati nak tipu orang agar takut ia kesakitan. Apakah itu salah ke? Aku tidak tahu. Aku ini memang penakut. Memang penakut. Kenapa aku tidak kata awal-awal? Dasar bodoh.

Aku memang tak dapat lepaskan kesalahanku terhadapnya seperti dia tidak dapat lepaskan sayangnya kepadaku. Aku teringat pada dua bulan lepas iaitu selepas perpisahan kita berdua. Aku fikir aku dapat tenang dan senang waktu itu tetapi tidak. Salahku kepadanya asyik menghantui aku. Selalu merasa bersalah ketika keluar rumah dan memandang dia.

Aku mengelak temu janji bersama Gempa hanya untuk dia agar mungkin aku dapat merasa kesakitan sepertinya. Ya, ia sedikit berhasil tetapi aku tidak sangka sikap ego ku telah menderitakannya. Maafkan aku kerana terlalu ego terhadapmu, Taufan.

Aku kini tengah menunduk kepalaku ke bawah, mengelak memandang Taufan dari menangis. Nampaknya berjaya. Hanya mataku yang merah dan bekas tangisanku sahaja tersisa. Untuk seketika waktu diriku merasa tenang sedikit.

Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang menyentuh bahuku. Aku sedikit terlompat lalu menoleh kepada orang itu.

"Hanna..." Kata aku lemah.

"Yaya, mari solat isyak." Ajak dia. Aku tak sangka kita telah menunggu sampai larut malam. Tetapi aku menggeleng kepalaku tidak.

"Yaya. Tidak baik kau menunggu terus. Kau tidak akan dapat hasilnya. Dia mesti tak suka jika kau tunggu terus. Mungkin kau akan buat dia derita, sungguh dia masih tak sedar. Kau mahu ke?" Kata Hanna membuat aku terkejut. Aku tak pernah mengetahui yang aku tengah buat dia menderita lagi. Aku menggeleng kuat.

"Aku tak nak dia derita lagi." Ucap aku takut.

"Jadi, mari keluar. Kalau dia adalah kau, dia mesti akan solat dan berdoa. Memohon kepada ilahi agar dipercepatkan semua ini dan membuat dia sedar. Mari kita semua sembahyang isyak dan hajat berjemaah, okay? Kau maukan?" Sambung dia sambil memegang kedua tanganku. Aku hanya mengangguk ya.

Dengan itu, kita berdua pergi tidak terlupa untuk memandang Taufan sekali lagi. Harap selepas kami selesai sembahyang dia sudah sedar.

End of Yaya POV

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

"Aku perlu bangun. Aku perlu. Tolonglah. Kuatkan diri tu. Bangun, bangun..." Bisik hari seseorang. Oleh demikian, jari telunjuk kanannya mula bergerak pelahan.

Sejam telah berlalu, setelah mereka selesai mengerjakan solat dan makan ringan. Mereka memutuskan untuk pulang ke bilik Taufan itupun disebabkan oleh Yaya yang ingin pergi ke sana. Dia sangat merayu kepada mereka untuk mengajak mereka semua pulang ke bilik.

Bukan apa, hati Yaya merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi kepada Taufan. Dia tidak tahu apa itu tanda yang baik baginya atau tidak. Dengan itu, dia ingin mencek bersama mereka kerana takut apa akan terjadi kemudian.

"Yaya, betul ke apa kau rasa?" Tanya Fang semasa mereka dalam perjalanan ke bilik 38.

"Betul. Tapi aku tak tau apa ini baik atau sebaliknya." Jawap Yaya.

"Mungkin kau terlalu berharap kot? Sabarlah. Aku pasti dia akan sedar punya." Cakap Gopal.

"Ish! Aku tak kisah. Ayuh masuk sahaja." Kata Yaya yang sudah berada di depan pintu sedia untuk membuka tombol pintu tersebut.

Dia memulas tombol tersebut dan seperti yang disangka Taufan masih tidak sedarkan diri. Mereka semua melihat seluruh badan Taufan bahawa mungkin ada pegerakkan yang berubah tetapi semua kelihatan normal. Tidak ada sebarang pegerakkan pun. Mereka mengelilingi katil Taufan dan terus sahaja memandang si pesakit.

Mereka mengeluh kesal apa yang diharapkan oleh Yaya itu ternyata salah. Yaya sepertinya tidak percaya apakah ia dia rasa. Apakah dia ini sudah mula gila akan semua ini, sampai perasaanya mula tidak kawal tentu arah? Dia tidak pasti.

"Well, nampaknya dia belum sedar. Yaya don't get your hopes up so high." Cakap Air yang nampaknya ada sedikit 'scarcastic' di nadanya.

"Tapi aku yakin ada sesuatu tadi." Kata Yaya yang masih syok.

"Sudahlah, Yaya. Mungkin kau dah letih dan pikir bukan-bukan." Ujar Gempa.

"Aku tak gilalah, Gempa. Ataupun letih. Aku pastilah...kot?"

Sementara itu, Halilintar hanya memandang malas kepada pertengkaran itu. Memang ada masa ke nak mereka bergaduh? Fikir Halilintar. Kemudia dia menatap fokus kepada Taufan daripada mendengar bebelan mereka yang tidak pedah.

Tiba-tiba, matanya mula membulat hampir menghilangkan sifat dinginnya yang lagi cool. (Hehehe saja) Kenapa dengan Halilintar? Itu kerana dia melihat jari-jari Taufan mula bergerak sekali lagi.

"Taufan!" Jerit Halilintar membuatkan semua temannya memandang kepadanya kemudian Taufan.

Mereka hairan apa yang telah terjadi dan sebelum mereka nak menanya hal itu mereka melihat wajah Taufan terutamanya kepada matanya yang mula membuka.

"Taufan!" Syok mereka lalu menghampirkan diri mereka lebih dekat kepada Taufan.

"Taufan, akhirnya kau sedar." Syukur Yaya apabila mata Taufan memula membuka pelahan. Taufan mengelip matanya pelahan untuk mensuasanakan matanya.

Akhirnya pandangannya telah cerah walaupun sedikit kabur. Dia boleh melihat semua teman-temannya yang asyik merenung kepadanya dengan muka yang cemas lagi lega.

.

.

.

.

Taufan POV,

Aku memuluskan sebuah senyuman tipis yang agak lemah untuk mereka saat aku melihat mereka ada di sini. Aku berasa sangat gembira serta bersyukur kerana semua yang aku sayangi telah berada didepan mataku.

"Bagus, mereka semua ada di sini. Terima kasih Ya Allah kerana beri kesempatan ini." Bisik hatiku.

"Taufan..." Gumam seseorang di sisi kananku. Aku menoleh sedikit kepadanya. Ahh, Hali. Halilintar menangis di depanku? Dia mesti sangat risau.

"Hali...lin...tar.." Aku sebut nama penuhnya dengan sangat lemah. Dia terus memegang tanganku dan menangis.

"Taufan! Kau dah sedar! Huwaaa!" Sedih Halilintar. Aku hanya mampu memberikan senyumanku waktu itu, berterima kasih dia berada di sampingku. Baiklah, inilah masanya. Here and now.

"Ya...ya?" Aku sahut lagi membuatkan wajah sepupuku berexpresi terkejut. Aku menoleh pelahan ke kiriku dan sepertinya aku harap dia berada disana. Aku memandang wajah Yaya yang sudah mengalir air matanya gembira.

"Ya...ya." Sekali lagi aku sahut namanya.

"Iya Taufan?" Respon Yaya lalu menghampirkan dirinya kepadaku.

"Ma...maafkan aku, Yaya. Maafkan aku. Aku sepatutnya mengalah. Aku tak patut berusaha lagi. Semua ini telah di takdirkan. Aku tak dapat mengubahnya lagi." Jelas aku kepadanya. Tiba-tiba, pandanganku mula mengabur dan menghitam. Apakah ini masanya?

"Yaya. Aku harap kau akan bahagia selepas ini. Bahagialah Yaya dengan Gempa. Aku mohon jangan ingatkan lagi kesalahan itu. Aku hanya mohon kau jangan lupakan aku." Sambung aku lagi.

"Taufan. Kenapa ni? Jangan-jangan kau-" Tanya Yaya tetapi sebelum dia sempat berkata lagi aku menyambung balik.

"Kau akan lupa salah kau kan, Yaya? Kau tak akan lupa akukan? Iyakan?" Cakap aku yang kini mengalir air mataku. Yaya hanya mengangguk janji.

"Kerana aku tetap mencintaimu selamanya." Baiklah masanya sudah pun tiba dan dengan itu aku memandang balik kepada semua orang sambil memberikan senyuman ku yang 'terakhir'.

"Aku minta maaf semua. Aku tak dapat lagi jumpa dengan kamu semua. Maaf. Tiba masanya aku pergi." Percakapanku telah mengejutkan mereka.

"Taufan! Taufan! Jangan pergi!" Mohon mereka semua. Aku masih lagi bersenyum sebelum aku menutup mata buat selamanya.

"Selamat tinggal semua." Aku menutup mataku lalu melepaskan genggamanku dari Halilintar dan pergi...

End of Taufan POV

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

"Taufan! Taufan! Jangan tinggalkan kami!" Jerit mereka semua tetapi semua itu tidak ada gunanya lagi kerana mereka telah kehilangan seorang kawan, seorang ahli keluarga. Air mata mereka mula mengalir deras ke pipi mereka.

Dari sudut Halilintar. Akhirnya dirinya mula pecah. Dia menangis teresak-esak. Dia telah kehilangan sepupu yang amat dia sayangi. Dia berlutut menangis sambil memeluk isterinya. Anak-anak mereka pun turut menangis kerana perginya pakcik kegemaran mereka.

Dari sudut Hanna, dia menutup mulutnya dan menangis diam. Hatinya telah hancur berkecai. Perginya seorang kawan dan orang yang dicintainya. Ying yang berada di sebelah cuba menenangkan dia manakala suaminya memeluk isterinya yang menitis air matanya juga.

Dari sudut Yaya pula. Dia tidak percaya apa yang telah terjadi. Sungguh tragedi dia alami. Dia berharap sangat apabila Taufan telah sedar dia akan hidup rupanya tidak. Dia tidak boleh maafkan dirinya kerana dia telah membunuh Taufan walaupun sebenarnya tidak tetapi itulah yang difikirkan oleh Yaya sekarang.

Yaya menjerit kesal, memikir sekali lagi bahawa ini semua salahnya. Gempa cuba menenangkan dia tetapi tidak berhasil. Yaya menangis hingga membasahi baju kekasihnya.

Tiba-tiba, ada sesuatu yang bermain di minda Yaya. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah mereka jangka. Dengan itu, dia keluar bilik mengejutkan orang yang berada di bilik itu. Ying dan Hani turut keluar untuk mencari Yaya dan menenangkan dia.

Sementara itu, semua lelaki dan Hanna berdiri diam sambil memandang kepada si arwah. Mereka masih syok dengan semua ini.

"Hali, kau ok ke?" Tanya Gempa tiba-tiba. Halilintar menatap kepadanya dengan wajah yang kosong. Tidak ada rasanya bagi Halilintar untuk menangis lagi.

"Hali..." Sahut Gempa dan kali ini Halilintar menjawap.

"Aku ok, Gempa."

"Kau terima ke dia pergi?" Tanya Air pula kepada Halilintar.

"Ya, aku terima. Inikan takdir tuhan. Kita tak boleh buat apa-apa. Mati ini bila-bila masa boleh berlaku. Lagipun tuhan sayangkan dia dari kami. Apa gunanya kami menangis lagi." Jawap Halilintar sambil menutupi wajah sepupunya dengan selimut.

"Aku tak kisah sangat apa ini semua salah Yaya atau dirinya. Memang ia susah bagiku untuk tak marah kepada Yaya. Aku harap kamu begitu juga. Mari kita terima semua ini dan teruskan hidup. Okay?" Sambung Halilintar dan kini dia memandang kepada teman-temannya sambil memberi senyuman tipis yang jarang dia lakukan.

Semua orang mengangguk setuju dan membalas senyumannya. Tiba-tiba, handphone Halilintar berbunyi rupanya dari isterinya. Dia pun menjawap.

"Kenapa ni, Hani?"

"Abang! Kamu semua mesti pergi ke bumbung sekarang!" Kata Hani cemas.

"Ada apa?"

"Yaya nak bunuh diri!"

"Apa?!"

.

.

.

.

Ternyata apa yang difikir oleh Yaya waktu di bilik adalah nak membunuh diri. Sekrang Yaya berada di bumbung berdiri di atas cement tinggi yang menjadi pagar di sekeliling bumbung. Manakala Ying dan Hani berada dekat dengan satu-satu pintu yang ada di sana. Mereka tidak boleh mendekati Yaya kerana mereka diberi amaran agar Yaya akan lompat.

"Yaya! Jangan buat begini. Aku mohon jangan lompat!" Rayu Hani.

"Tolong jangan, Yaya! Semua ini tak akan berubah apa-apa!" Jerit Ying. Tiba-tiba, pintu bumbung terbuka dan munculnya Halilintar dan lain-lain.

"Yaya! Jangan bunuh diri! Jangan bodoh ni!" Rayu Gempa apabila dia melangkah ke hadapan.

"Ja..jangan dekat! Nanti aku lompat!" Awas Yaya membuatkan Gempa berhenti jejaknya.

"Yaya, kenapa kau sanggup nak bunuh diri?" Tanya Halilintar.

"Aku telah sakiti Taufan! Aku bunuh dia! Ini semua memang salah aku! Aku patut bunuh diri je daripada hidup!" Jerit Yaya marah masih lagi mengalir air matanya.

"Yaya. Tidak ada gunanya untuk bunuh diri. Semua tidak akan berakhir begitu sahaja. Kau harus terima. Aku tahu ia sakit dan aku tahu kau tak akan maafkan dirimu. Tetapi ingat sahaja, semua ini ada hikmatnya. Dia pergi hanya untuk kau. Dia tidak mengesal kerana kau akan bahagia. Kalau kau bahagia dia pun bahagia. Ini permintaannya, bukan? Kau harus makbulkan. Untuk dia." Jelas Halilintar. Semua orang yang menatap Yaya mengangguk setuju dengan kata Halilintar.

"Tapi-" Sebelum Yaya hendak bercakap, Halilintar memotong.

"Kau mahu ke Taufan sedih bahawa kau akan bunuh diri? Dia akan kecewa jika kau bunuh hanya untuknya. Dia fikir jika dia pergi kau akan senang. Kau nak ke dia sedih?" Yaya menggeleng kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu turun ya." Pinta Halilintar saat Hani mendekati Yaya dan menghulurkan tangan. Yaya memegang tangan Hani dan turun. Semua orang lega dan mengelilingi Yaya.

"Terima kasih Yaya." Syukur mereka semua. Yaya hanya mampu tersenyum sedih. Dengan semua itu, mereka semua memandang ke langit yang hitam lagi berawan lalu mengucapkan satu patah yang terakhir untuk Taufan.

"Jumpa lagi, Taufan."

 **~THE END**

* * *

 **Alhamdulilah, sudah siap pun ff ni. Maaf if angstnya gagal. Aku admit nampaknya ff ini more into drama, hurt/comfort ya. Takpa. Harap kamu berseronok membaca ff ni walaupun complicated dan tak jelas. Jika rasa chapter ini ada alunan cepat sorry. Aku mesti buat begitu sebelum ada sesuatu yang menghalang aku buat. Aku buat ni bukan sehari ya.**

 **Aku akan very busy mula pada 25 Feburari ini. Jadi ff lain tak ku dapat update. But inshaAllah akan cuba. Harap bersabar. Also new sequel of Brother's tresure will publish masa cuti sekolah bulan Mac. Jadi sabar ya. Kalau tak ada halangan. Huhuhuhu, sedihnya. Aku tetap akan baca ff author lain ya. Kamu jangan lupakan aku ya. Berdrama saja jua ku. Hehehe**

 **Well sampai sini sahaja ya. Review please... Cus ada ffku yang lain, lepas habis ff tu review dah sikit dari sepatutnya. Sedihku. T-T**

 **Review ya. Review~~~~ Dengan ikhlas ya**

 **Thank you. Saranghae!**

 **Sekian,**

 **Author Angin Taufan.**


End file.
